


Absolventele

by CanteculLuiA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, College, Depression, Europe, Family, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, University
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanteculLuiA/pseuds/CanteculLuiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Înainte de liceu, mi-am imaginat cei patru ani a fi plini de aventură și dragoste. Cu fiecare lună și an care trecea, rămâneam tot mai dezamăgită și dădeam vina pe tinerețea și naivitatea mea. Când am intrat la facultate, mă așteptam ca totul să explodeze în culoare și viață. În sfârșit aș fi fost într-un loc unde aparțineam. Ultimul an de facultate și nu s-a schimbat nimic. Toți trec pe lângă mine ca vântul și se bucură de tinerețe, în timp ce eu mă scufund în tristețe și monotonie. Poate secretul e să nu mai merg înainte… singură. E timpul să mă agăț de cineva care să mă tragă după sine. Poate e timpul să mă agăț de alte trei persoane care să îmi ofere avântul de a alerga singură după ce ele nu vor mai fi cu mine – atunci când vom fi deja absolvente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primul meu răsărit

Cerul nu a fost niciodată mai frumos.  
În cei 22 de ani ai mei, niciodată nu am apucat sa vad răsăritul cu adevărat. Când eram mică, obișnuiam să mă duc la culcare de la ora 8. Cu cât am înaintat în vârstă, și ora de culcare s-a modificat. Cu o oră, cu două, cu trei și patru până le-am pierdut şirul. Când mă trezeam eu, cerul era fie mai luminat decât viitorul meu sau înnorat permanent. În multele dăți când mă trezeam în jurul ore şase, o făceam pentru scoală. Însă tot drumul ţineam ochii închişi pe bancheta din spate a maşinii familiei sau pe cea din autobuz. Au fost chiar și nopţi în care nu am dormit deloc sau m-am culcat când soarele era deja sus pe cer. Dar nici atunci nu am văzut răsăritul. Asta și din cauza faptului că eu nu pot vedea decât apusul. Îl vedeam din banca de la fereastră - gradiniță, şcoală primară, şcoală generală, liceu și facultate - și înca îl văd când stau în pat sau la birou, așa cum l-am văzut toată viaţa mea.  
Vedeam apusul și în ziua când așsteptam pe băncuța din stația de autobuz. Vedeam cum cerul era și portocaliu și mov, iar soarele parcă era un gălbenuș de ou de țară în amestecul de mix de brioșe pe care îl făceam de fiecare 1 Decembrie. Eram atât de absorbită de apus încât nici nu am auzit clanxoanele și scrâșnitul de roți.   
Era august.  
A trecut aproape un an de atunci și în toata ura și apatia mea, niciodată nu m-am întrebat dacă şoferul din maşina verde cu numere din alt judeţ fusese și el la rândul său absorbit de apus. Nici nu aveam cum sa mă întreb. Primul lucru ştiut despre el era ca singura sa “rană” era insolația și nivelul ridicat de alcool din sânge. Soția sa a avut doar câteva zgârieturi, iar unul dintre cei trei copii și-a spart un dinte. În schimb, eu aproape am murit.  
Nu m-am obosit sa rețin toate afecțiunile, fiindcă așa era mai uşor sa evit întrebările. Degeaba le spuneam oamenilor că am pățit asta și aia, dacă doar eu ştiam cum mă zvârcoleam de durere. Când nu eram într-o stare de amorțeală combinată cu o durere surdă, simțeam cum totul în mine cedează. Organele și voinţa mea de a mai trai întâlneau apusul. Nu am stat mult în convalescență, dar imediat ce am părăsit spitalul, m-am întors acasă. Singura. Majoritatea zilelor le-am petrecut singură. Părinții mei lucrau, iar în zilele lor libere se ocupau de procesul împotriva turistului. Nu îmi lipsea nimic. Noptiera mea era acoperită în medicamente, iar ceasul era setat să sune la fiecare interval cerut de programul strict. Ce mă deranja era singurătatea. Niciodată nu am avut nevoie mai mare de cineva lânga mine ca în acele momente, și niciodată nu fusesem mai singură. Prietenii… de fapt colegii, fiindcă atunci am realizat că nu am prieteni în afara cursurilor de la universitate, erau plecaţi în vacanţă (acasă la ei sau în lume), iar rudele mele aveau alte priorităţi. Din august până la începutul lui octombrie am stat singură. Doar eu și apusul.  
Oricât de plăcut era să nu fiu deranjată, în nopțile în care mă trezeam în dureri și presimțeam că era ultima oară când urma să mai vad tapetul în stil baroc din camera mea, dar și în zilele în care mă sufocam stând pe marginea patului, eram singură. Nu aveam nici măcar o afurisită de pisică care măcar sa mă bage în seama când îi era foame. Nu puteam să ies din casă, fiindcă îmi era prea frică și scârbă de oameni. Nu puteam să nu fiu furioasă. De aceea nici nu m-am obosit să mă duc la facultate în primele două săptămâni. După atâția ani de şcoală, ştiam cum merg lucrurile. Programul, cărțile și cursurile necesare, câteva cuvinte despre vacanța de vară și după, cafenele, restaurante, ieșiri în mall, în parc, baruri și eventual vizionarea a 2-3 filme la cinema. Nu voiam așa ceva. Voiam doar să trec prin ultimul an de facultate fără să fiu deranjată de cineva… de oricine.  
După cele două săptămâni de absentare, părinții mei m-au forțat să mă întorc la facultate. Adică… oricum plănuiam să mă întorc, dar nu neapărat de luni de la 8 dimineaţa. În acea dimineaţă, în timp ce mi se făcea teoria chibritului despre călătoritul cu autobuzul și mersul pe stradă în general, am văzut în oglindă o față de om bolnav cu sprâncenele nepensate de mult timp. Hainele îmi veneau aiurea. Ai fi zis ca după două luni de depresie și boală aț fi slăbit cel puţin 5 kg. În schimb, toate hainele îmi erau relativ strâmte și incomode. Până și pantofii nu mă mai încăpeau, iar parul mi se rărise și avea o forma ciudată. Teoretic, nu mai era chiar prima zi de şcoală, deci nu avea de ce sa mă deranjeze sau intereseze cum arăt. Oricum nimeni nu m-ar fi observat. De fapt, chiar nimeni nu m-a observat. Nu ştiu dacă era din cauza feţei mele constante ce sugera că sunt pe moarte sau a hainelor negre ce sugerau un doliu sfâșietor, dar lumea nu se apropia de mine. Aveam cursuri la care stăteam în ultima bancă și cursuri la care stăteam în prima. Totul era plănuit strategic: stăteam în prima bancă când știam că nimeni nu voia să stea acolo sau eram singura prezentă din cei peste 70 de studenți, dar stăteam în ultima când ştiam că erau alţii care acaparau cursul. Nu aveam nevoie de nimic în plus, așa ca m-am rezumat la cursurile obligatorii. Oricum nu am făcut mai nimic pentru ele. Poate îmi supraestimam inteligenţa, dar mă plictiseau cumplit toate cartile și notiţele. Cuvintele nu aveau sens. Voiam sa mă teleportez în timp, deşi ştiam ca după facultate chiar nu mai aveam alte planuri. Deci oricât de mult voiam sa scăp de acolo, nu voiam să pierd chiar singurul lucru care îmi dădea un motiv sa mă scol de dimineaţă.  
Eram arât de obosită și incapabilă de a dormi. În weekenduri, mama îşi invita elevele în casă de la 10 dimineaţă. Nu era 8, dar tot era enervant sa te trezeşti în voci pițigăiate, pocind limba franceză. Era parcă un memento că nu am fost capabilă să învăț fix limba pe care mama mea o preda. Tatăl meu citea presa, iar pe la 4-5 după-amiaza, plecau pentru cursurile de sâmbătă seara de la universitate, iar duminică vizitau pe cineva, în timp ce eu îmi continuam viaţa mizerabilă de tânără de 22 de ani. Și cu cât înaintam în iarnă, cu atât plecările lor culminau cu apusul.  
Tot la apus mă uitam și în semestrul al doilea, când una dintre profesoarele de seminar mi-a zis sa mă alătur unui grup. Era destul de penibil că nu ştiam exact ce seminar era și că tot ce scrisesem în ultimile săptămâni erau… doua margarete desenate în colţul foii; pe de-asupra și toate grupele erau complete. Câteva colege se ofereau să mă alătur, dar mă obișnuisem să ignor vocile colegilor mei, având în vedere că se mai trezeau câțiva să se aşeze fix lângă mine la cursurile la care stăteam în primul rând - pe lângă faptul că nu pricepeau că nu îi voiam lângă mine, mai și trăncăneau. Ei chiar aveau impresia că mă interesau vieţile lor când eu nici nu ştiam cum îi cheamă.  
Eventual m-am așezat lângă singurul grup de trei persoane. Încă din primul an de facultate, acel grup era consecvent și constant: Catrina Gabriel, Carmen Gabriel, Corina Martin și Selen Sali. În mod ironic, în acea zi fix persoana al cărui prenume nu începea cu “C” lipsea. Selen se căsătorise după terminarea liceului cu Kerem Sali și încă se afla în acea perioada fericită din primii ani de căsătorie, așa ca am presupus îşi mai permitea câte o vacanţă.  
\- Vrei sa stai în locul meu?  
E primul lucru pe care mi-l amintesc că mi l-a zis Carmen. În primul an mai vorbisem cu ele. Fratele lui Selen fusese în clasă cu mine în şcoală generală, iar ea a luat meditaţii de la mama mea timp de patru ani. Nu o cunoșteam. Era ca și o colegă din altă clasă, pe care o vedeai doar pe hol și în excursii. Îi ştiai fața, nu îi ştiai sigur numele, dar atunci când vă întâlneați accidental, vă comportați de parcă împărţeați un secret. Noi nu împărțeam nici măcar acel secret. O vedeam ca pe o colegă de facultate frumoasă și căsătorită, care în ciuda meditațiilor și originlor sale, nu vorbea nici franceză, nici turcă. Totuşi, Selen a fost cea care mi-a făcut cunoştinţă cu Catrina, Carmen și Corina.  
Catrina era una dintre acele persoane cu o permanentă alură de persoană inabordabilă. De când am auzit-o prima oară vorbind, am ştiut că nu am fi putut fi prietene. Era prea deșteaptă, prea “cool”, prea diferită de mine. În puţinele dăți când s-a întâmplat să facem parte din aceleaşi grupe de lucru, aveam impresia că dacă am fi prietene, mi-ar plăcea, dar m-ar face sa mă simt mizerabil și inferioară. Cred că aș fi fost și mai complexată dacă ea ar fi fost mai înaltă. E frumușică cu ochii migdalați și pielea bronzată. Părul ei negru, drept și lung până la umăr lucește sănătos. Are o singură suviță blondă, care a fost cândva verde teal precum unghiile și bluza sa. Nu am întrebat-o niciodată dacă ea și Carmen sunt rude, dar am presupus că având acelaşi nume de familie și fiind din acelaşi sat, probabil sunt verişoare.  
Carmen este o fata pe care o observi doar dacă stai sa iei la rând toate persoanele din încăpere. E dulce și simpatică, mereu cu zâmbetul pe buze, dar întotdeauna mi-am imaginat ca nu am avea nimic în comun. De aceea nici nu am vorbit cu ea decât despre vreme și despre locurile libere din sălile de curs. Era odată acasă la Selen, când am făcut reuniune de clasă cu colegii din şcoală generală și ne-am adunat toţi în grădina ei, dar și atunci doar am salutat-o și rugat-o sa ne facă poze. Măcar atât ştiam despre ea: face fotografii frumoase.  
Corina era și ea atunci. Țin minte că purta cizme de cowboy, pantaloni scurţi și un tricou strâmt multicolor. Avea părul mai lung pe atunci și nu avea șuvița verde ieșindu-i dintre cele șatene. Se dădea în leagăn la fel cum se legăna pe scaun atunci când Carmen s-a așezat pe locul liber de lângă ea și eu m-am așezat pe cel de lângă Catrina. Corina a fost prima persoană cu care am vorbit când am venit la facultate. Purta o rochiță transparentă și bocanci, fiindcă “nu voia să alunece din cauza ploii”. Primul curs a vorbit și râs non-stop cu profesoara, în timp ce eu eram atât de panicată încât aproape mă ascunsesem sub bancă. După acel prim curs, am fost la o cafenea unde a mâncat clătite cu dulceață de zmeură și a început să se dea la chelner. Lucrurile s-au mai schimb între timp și fascinația mea față de ea s-a schimbat în plictis și dezgust. Asta până când pur și simplu am început să uit că există.   
Nici ea, nici Catrina nu erau atente la mine, ci priveau scaunul gol de la perete, cel unde obișnuia să stea Selen. Carmen îmi zâmbi, apoi împinse spre Catrina paginile fotocopiate din romanul pe care îl studiam.  
\- Hai, geniule! Cum interpretezi aceste pasaje?  
Catrina se foi pe scaun și îşi drese vocea. Abia când şi-a dat părul după urechi am văzut că avea cercei în formă de pisică. Probabil mă holbam în cel mai evident mod cu putinţă, fiindcă s-a încruntat la mine, dar fără sa îmi zică nimic. A scanat textul și a început să gesticuleze.  
\- Este probabil despre nihilism.  
Ce tot spunea?  
\- Naratorul critică societatea din punctul de vedere al unui nihilist.  
De ce ar fi așa ceva? De fapt, ar fi exact opusul dacă am sta sa ne gândim, dar nu asta sugerau paragrafele respective.  
\- Ești sigură? întrebă Corina netezindu-și fusta lungă și maro. Nu prea are legatură cu…  
\- Am citit cartea!  
Nu ştiu ce a fost cu mine în acel moment, dar am profitat de tensiunea dintre cele două și am luat foile. Am citit repede fiecare cuvânt și am făcut legătura cu rezumatul pe care îl citisem pe internet pe drum spre universitate.  
\- Este vorba de basm.   
Nu plănuiam să o zic cu glas tare, dar am făcut-o și, surprinzător, cele trei perechi de ochi se ațintiseră asupra mea. Nu voiam sa îmi împărtăşesc teoriile, dar părea o opţiune mai bună decât cea de a părea proastă în fața lor. Poate Carmen o considera pe Catrina un geniu, mai ales al literaturii, dar nu avea întotdeauna dreptate. Aveam mereu puncte de vedere diferite și mai cădeam de acord că fiecare are o perspectivă interesantă și plauzibilă, dar acum ea greşise cu totul.  
Fiecare personaj are un rol prestabilit, am spus cu vocea puţin prea pițigăiată. Mi-am dres glasul și am continuat. Fiecare personaj reprezintă un altul specific basmului. În schimb, personajul principial nu rămâne constant, ci trece prin cele trei roluri principale: domnița în pericol, eroul și răufăcătorul. Fiecare dintre cele trei fragmente o arată într-o ipostază diferită. Nu are nicio treaba cu nihilismul.  
Catrina îmi smulse foile de sub palma umedă care se lipise de hârtie. Reciti textele și mă privi cu ochii mari.  
\- Ai dreptate!  
Se uita la celelalte două fete și deschise larg braţele, cu o mână arătând spre mine și cu cealaltă ţinând foile.  
\- Are dreptate! Este despre evoluţia, respectiv involuţia personajului. Are perfectă dreptate!  
Sunt o persoana ciudată. Laudele ei nu mă impresionau și chiar mă simţeam jignită. Poate altă dată aș fi fost mândră, dar atunci eram doar apatică. Mi se părea ca nu făcea altceva decât să devieze atenţia de la stupizenia pe care o spusese. Și cred că celelalte două au observat asta.  
\- Vai, vai! spuse Carmen pe un ton serios, dar glumeţ. Va trebui să te detronăm ca geniu literar.  
\- Și nu o sa te detronăm pur și simplu, chicoti Corina. Îţi vom tăia capul!  
Atunci, pentru prima oară într-un an de zile am zâmbit sincer. Pentru prima oară în trei ani, am zâmbit la o glumă de a Corinei, iar ea mi-a făcut cu ochiul, în timp ce Carmen îşi puse mână peste a mea ca semn de încurajare. Catrina doar ridică din umeri resemnată.  
Afară soarele apunea.


	2. Nu e aproape niciodată Nihilism

Îmi amintesc și acum ziua acea îngrozitoare. Când lucrurile vor să meargă prost, merg prost, doar că eu refuzam să văd asta. Stăteam în a doua bancă de la ușă pentru al treilea curs și al nu ştiu câtelea curs în cei trei ani de facultate. Selen lipsise toată săptămâna și nici nu se obosise sa ne anunţe de ce. Bine, în calitate de femeie măritată, avea alte priorităţi și persoane cărora să le de explicaţii, dar atunci când fiica decanului lipseşte, toate întrebările pică pe cele mai bune prietene ale sale, oricât de aburd suna.  
\- Ți-ai luat biletul de tren?  
\- Da, K!  
Verişoara mea, Carmen, îmi pusese această întrebare de cel puţin 17 ori de când mă anunţase că nu mă poate acompania acasă. Satul nostru era cam izolat de lume, ceea ce îl făcea și mai frumos, însa deși trenul trecea prin spatele bisericii unde tatăl meu este paroh, acesta nu oprea decât foarte departe. Atunci când Carmen venea și ea acasă, nu avea rost să mai arunc banii pe biletul de tren și mergem amândouă cu Volkswagenul ei bleo. De fapt, broscuța ei are aceeaşi culoare precum bluza pe care o purta. Gulerașul din dantelă albă era cam exagerat ce-i drept. Îmi aducea aminte de odioasa uniformă şcolară din clasele primare. Și mi se părea ciudat să poarte bluză de mătase cu guler din dantelă și fustă în stilul anilor ‘50 cu bocanci negri și jacheta cu model de camuflaj, dar în cei aproape 21 de ani de când suntem împreună aproape mereu, m-am obişnuit cu ea.  
\- Eşti sigură că nu te deranjează?  
\- Da.  
\- Adică ştii că aș fi venit cu tine, doar că trebuie să mă duc să îl iau pe Ştefan de la aeroport și nu are rost să te car cu mine până acolo și să aştepţi degeaba.  
Sunt 58 km pe care îi parcurgi în minim 53 de minute de la aeroport până în satul nostru. Nu este îngrijorată că m-aș putea plictisi, ci pur și simplu vrea sa îşi petreacă timpul cu iubitul ei. Nu o judec. Sunt un cuplu de șase ani și erau mai mereu împreună până când el a început să lucreze oriunde, dar nu în țară. Cu toate astea, chiar aș fi vrut să nu mă mintă și să îmi zică direct că are “planuri”. Nu e ca și cum aș fi mama ei și aș face crize. Îmi pasă de ea destul cât să nu mă bag aiurea în viața ei.  
Nu același lucru l-aș spune despre Corina. Ei, se pare, că nu îi pasă, dar se bagă. Şi în momentul în care am văzut-o că se așează pe locul din faţa mea, mă așteptam la întrebarea:  
\- Unde e Selen?  
\- Unde e Liana? am întrebat-o referindu-mă la locul liber de lângă ea. Selen lipsise toată săptămâna, dar Liana venise la primele două cursuri.  
\- Avea treabă, mi-a răspuns adunându-și picioarele sub ea în stil turcește. Nu mai putea să stea și la seminarul ăsta. Voi două v-ați certat?  
Cum îi mai plăcea sa schimbe subiectul.  
\- Nu, i-am răspuns prompt.  
\- De fapt, Kitty e supărată pe mine și oricât încearcă să nege, se citeşte pe faţa ei.   
Pe cât de băgăcioasă este Corina, pe atât de repede cedează Carmen la cele mai simple întrebări. Este prea drăguţă și prea sensibilă.  
\- De ce? Fiindcă te duci să îl iei pe amorezul tău de la aeroport?  
Carmen își dădu ochii peste cap. Asta da reacţie ciudată pentru cineva atât de îndragostită ca ea.  
\- Să ştii că înţelegem că după atâtea luni vreţi și voi să vă giugiuliţi și chestii, spuse pe un ton neutru. Deci eu înţeleg că nu poţi veni cu mine la concert și probabil și Kitty înţelege că nu puteţi să vă duceţi acasă împreună. Nu-i bai! Du-te și distrează-te!  
K murmură un mulţumesc cu jumătate de gură, dar din nou am ales să nu mă mai bag în viaţa ei. Dacă într-adevăr era ceva ce o deranja, ştiam că urma să îmi spună când era pregătită… iar asta urma să fie destul de curând.  
Nici măcar nu am mai fost atentă dacă au mai zis ceva după. Ştiu că am semnat lista de prezenţă și am pus una lângă alta fotocopiile din cartea pe care urma să o studiem la curs. Profesoara a adus altă colegă pentru a completa grupul de patru și Carmen i-a oferit locul ei. Pe semne nu mai vroia să stea langă mine, iar ăsta era modul ei de a schimba locurile fără să mă facă să observ că vrea să păstreze distanța. Cât de absurd!   
Mă tot gândeam că dacă era Selen, ea ar fi calmat spiritele, dar ea nu era și lângă mine stătea… Cassandra Stan. Oau! M-am uitat cu coada ochiului la celelalte grupe cu care ar fi putut sta, mai ales la fetele cu care obişnuia să petreacă timpul. De fapt, nu mai vorbise cu ele de la începutul anului universitar. Nu mai vorbise cu nimeni de atunci.   
\- Hai, geniule! Cum interpretezi aceste pasaje? mi-a zis Carmen cu cel mai fals ton fericit. Acel “geniule” era plin de ironie. Am luat colile și mi-am dat părul după urechi. Încercam să citesc paragrafele, dar mă tot gândeam la Cassandra. Nu am apucat niciodată să formez o relaţie de prietenie cu ea, dar mi s-a părut mereu interesantă. Dintre toți colegii noştri, ea și Liana sunt singurele pe care le găseam egale în cunoştinţe și intelect. Adică… Cassandra nu îşi arăta niciodată inteligenţa și mi se părea că făcea pe proasta, dar o observasem destul cât să înţeleg că pur și simplu nu vroia să iasă în evidență. Şi acum cu atât mai puţin. Arăta ca o fantomă și se comporta ca una. Auzisem că a păţit ceva și că intrase într-o depresie teribilă, dar după şapte luni părea a fi într-o stare și mai proastă. Nici măcar nu se obosea să se prefacă.... și o admiram pentru lucrul ăsta.  
“Așa! Romanul!” mi-am reamintit bursc. Citisem romanul și îmi făcusem munca de cercetare. Nu conta ce scria fix în acele paragrafe, fiindcă oricum ştiam idea de baza și toate chichițele. Mi-am dres vocea și am început să gesticulez ca o idioată.   
\- Este probabil despre nihilism, am zis repede. Naratorul critică societatea din punctul de vedere al unui nihilist.  
\- Eşti sigură? tocmai Corina se trezise să se îndoiască de ceea ce spun. Nu prea are legătură cu…  
\- Am citit cartea!  
Corina nu era tocmai neștiutoare, doar că nu citise cartea, așa că nu vedeam de ce îmi punea la îndoială cuvintele. Voia să mă provoace, de parcă avea un acord tacit cu Carmen.  
\- Este vorba de basm, începu Cassandra apoi îşi continuă interpretarea menţionând transformarea personajului feminin de-a lungul romanului. Habar nu aveam despre ce vorbea, așa că eventual i-am smuls foile și am recitit textele. Nu aveau nici cea mai mică legatură cu ceea ce citisem eu acasă. Apoi am văzut titlul romanului scris cu pixul pe una dintre pagini. Eu citisem altă carte și mă făcusem de râs. Puteam să zic acea aberaţie despre nihilism profesoarei și să mă fac de râs în ultimul hal. Iar interpretarea Cassandrei era foarte buna și putea fi dezvoltată și mai mult.  
\- Ai dreptate! am zis puţin cam tare. Are dreptate! Este despre evoluția, respectiv involuția personajului. Are perfectă dreptate!   
Mă simţeam ca cea mai mare idioată și îmi doream ca lumea să nu se mai uite la mine.  
\- Vai, vai! Va trebui să te detronăm ca geniu literar.  
\- Şi nu o să te detronăm pur și simplu. Îţi vom tăia capul!  
Am ridicat din umeri sperând din nou să treacă momentul cât mai repede. Cassandra zâmbise la un moment dat și părea să fi fost un gest dureros. Mă intriga foarte mult, dar la fel ca și în ceea ce o privea pe Carmen, nu voiam să mă bag sau să îmi pese mai mult decât necesar - și limita necesară impunea să îmi pese cât mai puţin. Am tăcut din gură tot restul seminarului. Prietenele mele și-au luat câteva notiţe din ce spuseseră ceilalţi colegi în legătură cu interpretările paragrafelor lor. Aşteptam să vină rândul grupei mele, numai ca să o aud pe Cassandra dezvoltându-și ideile, dar ghinionul meu din acea zi a făcut ca seminarul să se termine înainte să mai prezinte ultimile două grupe. Aș fi vrut să vorbesc cu Cassandra. Ştiam că mereu rămânea în urmă și pleca ultima din sală, dar fix în ziua aceea a plecat printre primii. Trenul mă aştepta, așa că nu aveam timp să o caut și să stăm la taclale ca nişte viitoare absolvente, dar măcar am convins-o pe Carmen să ne ducem împreună la cămin, să ne facem bagajele și eu sa îmi iau pisica, apoi ea să mă lase la gară după ce am mancat un sandviș la cafeneaua de lângă.  
Urăsc să călătoresc cu trenul noaptea. Nu ştiu de ce. Noaptea trenul era mereu mai liber și erau şanse mai mari să simt căldura sau aerul condiționat, în funcție de anotimp. În acea seara îmi era la fel de frică să urc singură în vagon și să mă duc la locul notat pe bilet. Îmi ţineam pisoiul mare și portocaliu în braţe, dar ne despărțea cuşca lui, iar leneşul dormea dus. Când am pornit, m-am uitat în jurul meu. Locuri goale. Un singur domn în vârstă aţipise deja cu șapca trasă pe frunte, pe locul cel mai apropiat de ușă. Apoi ușa s-a deschis și a mai intrat un bărbat de vreo 40 de ani cărând două sacoși de rafie încărcate cu haine. Probabil că era un navetist.  
După mai bine de o oră, trenul s-a oprit într-una din staţii. Din ce am apucat să citesc pe un panou afară, eram fix în oraşul cu cel mai apropiat aeroport, respectiv cel în care Carmen sigur fusese cu puţin timp în urma. Putea să mă lase la gară aici și îi ţineam de urât pe drum, dar nu. Să ajungă direct la iubitul ei era mult mai important decât verișoara ei enervantă. Măcar lui Hero îi păsa de mine. Scosese o lăbuță portocalie și mă prindea de deget. Numele lui de fapt fusese Hermione (oficial după personajul din “A Winter’s Tale”, neoficial după Hermione din “Harry Potter”), dar eventual am aflat ca este băiat - unul care doarme pe o păturică roz și se joacă cu panglici roz - așa că i-am schimbat numele. Hero îmi ținea companie la cămin, mai ales în zilele când Ştefan o ține pe Carmen numai pentru el. Nu aveam altă colegă de camera, așa că cel de al treilea pat îi era rezervat, în timp ce al patrulea funcţiona pe post de masă. Ocazional îi dădeam patul acela Corinei, dar numai în zilele și săptămânile când nu dormea la oricare iubit de al ei. În acea perioadă ieşea de aproape un an cu un tip care era aproape avocat. Îl întâlnisem o singură dată, dar mi se părea arogant și prost sub toata faţada de om atoateştiutor. Și dacă e ceva ce nu suport, e o persoană care să îmi bage pe gât minciuni numai că să pară deştept.  
Bătrânul cu șapcă începuse să sforăie și la fel și Hero. Era într-un fel relaxant. Măcar parcursesem jumătate din drum și urma să fiu acasă în patul meu după o lună de la ultima vizită. Mi-am pus căștile și am început să ascult un post de radio cu muzică veche, singurul pe care îl prindeam acolo. Speram ca tata sau unul dintre fraţii mei să nu fi uitat să vină să mă ia. În satul nostru, oricât de prosper ar fi fost, nu existau taxiuri și la ora aceea târzie, nici măcar o căruţă cu cai nu ar fi trecut. De fiecare dată când mă întoarceam acasă, eram fericită, findcă urma să mă bucur de natură, departe de oraşul aglomerat. Aerul e mai curat și proaspăt, poţi să te plimbi pe malul râului chiar și în toiul nopţii, singurul pericol fiind să cazi și să te îneci în apă, și mai poţi să fii simplu. Lui Carmen îi place aici mai mult decât mie. Ea ar vrea să rămână aici și să ajute la dezvoltarea satului. Are propriile idei de a-l transforma într-un mic orăşel și punct turistic, totodată păstrându-i puritatea. În schimb, eu mă plictisesc de locul ăsta, la fel cum mă plictisesc și de oraș. Bineînţeles, mereu sunt locuri de vizitat și oamenii sunt mereu interesanţi, dar eu vreau să văd mai mult. Mama se aşteaptă să mă întorc aici de tot după facultate, să mă marit și să fac cel puţin trei copii până la 30 de ani. Eventual până la 40 mai fac doi, dar mă opresc la cinci, fiindcă… Cine ştie ce e în mintea ei!? De fiecare dată când îi spun că sunt prea tânără să mă gândesc deja la o familie, îmi spune povestea satului ei sărăcăcios și după ajunge la cât de fericită e Carmen și cum sigur Ştefan o va cere în căsătorie după absolvire. Dacă voi reuşi să plec de tot de aici, mă gândesc că tot va trebui să mă întorc acasă: 1. pentru nuntă, 2. pentru botezul copiilor. Ştefan probabil va vrea să facă doi copii încă din primii ani de căsătorie. Sper măcar să nu o transforme pe K într-o nevastă de casă și să uite de ceea ce vrea ea. Însă e atât de influențabilă…   
23:10. Aşteptam în gara de mai bine de 40 de minute și îmi venea să urlu. Nicăieri urmă de nimeni. Desigur, aș fi pornit singură la drum, dacă nu aveam o pisica și o valiză imensă după mine. Plus că drumul de la gara către satul meu nu a fost niciodată luminat și nu erau destule stele cât să văd. Încercam să nu mă gândesc la toate filmele de groază cu criminali ciudaţi care hăituiau fete singure prin gări. Nu am văzut niciunul petrecându-se în gară, dar aș fi putut lansa un nou trend în industria cinematografica. Mă gândeam chiar la o reinterpretare a cărţii “Ucigaşul ABC”.  
Eram pregătită să mă duc la ultimul ghişeu deschis și să îmi iau un bilet înapoi spre viata mea de orășancă, când fratele meu a intrat în sala de aşteptare. Eram atât de furioasă încât nici nu îmi păsa dacă era Petru sau Pavel. Am trecut pe lângă el fără să îl salut, mi-am urcat valiza și pisica pe bancheta din spate, apoi m-am urcat și eu pe locul din dreapta. Fratele meu a venit buimăcit și a pornit maşina la drum.  
\- Îmi pare rău, surioară! Mama se aştepta să suni și când a văzut ca nu o faci, a presupus că are trenul întârziere. Eu m-am gândit să vin să văd cum stau lucrurile.  
Asta era cea mai sfruntată minciună pe care unul dintre gemeni mi-a spus-o vreodată. Cu toţii ştiau că nu e niciodată semnal la gara de aici. Ceva îmi ascundea el.  
\- Pavel, asta sa i-o spui lu’ bunica!  
Ştiam că era Petru cel care venise, fiindcă deşi eu și gemenii semănăm enorm, Pavel are părul mai ondulat și Petru are o aluniță pe obraz ca mine. Ideea era sa îl enervez.  
\- Ştiu că ştii ca nu sunt Pavel.   
\- Ştiu că ştii că ştiu că mă minţi.  
Era război!  
\- Ok, e vorba de mama.  
Mi-am dat ochii peste cap și am oftat.  
\- Ce mai e acum?  
\- A aflat că vine Ştefan acasă și din cauză ca tu ai venit cu trenul, bănuieşte că vrea sa o ceară pe Carmen în căsătorie.  
\- Și care e problema ei?  
“Fabulosul” Ştefan e finul părinţilor mei și cu un an mai mare decât gemenii, respectiv cu doi față de mine și trei față de Carmen. Am avut mereu impresia că mama îl vede ca pe adevăratul ei copil prim născut. De fapt, Ştefan e o matahală fără creier. Poate e el dulce și drăgălaș, dar nu când te gândești ce lipitoare sugătoare de sânge este.   
\- Problema e, continuă Petru, că verisoara noastră, Carmen, singurul copil al unchiului nostru, se căsătoreşte înaintea celor trei copii mai mari ai părinţilor noştri.  
Frazarea era tipică mamei noastre. De fapt, de când eu și Carmen am plecat la facultate, părinţii ei au adoptat o fetiţă și un băieţel. Anul acesta împlineau 9, respectiv 7 ani, dar în peste doi ani de când sunt în familie, mama mea tot nu îi vede parte din familie. Pentru o persoana religioasă, una care se considera mai creştină decât tatăl meu, preotul, mama este o persoană tare intolerantă. Mereu am presupus că e din cauza sentimentului competitiv dintre ea și mătuşa noastră. În fond, mama s-a ales cu moștenitorul parohiei, iar mătuşa cu moștenitorul a zece oi care s-au transformat în 800 și multe afaceri cu nişte cumpărători arabi.  
Când am coborât din maşină, Petru a venit și m-a îmbrăţişat cu toată forţa lui și m-a învârtit în aer. Nu e foarte puternic, fiindcă e la fel de slăbănog ca mine, dar el nu are doar 1,58 ca mine, așa că înălţimea contează. Am intrat împreună, el cărându-mi valiza și eu ținându-l pe Hero. Pavel stătea ca un copil pedepsit (ceea ce probabil și era) la masa, lângă mama. Mama nu s-a ridicat de pe scaun, ci doar m-a salutat rece. Doar tata a venit și m-a luat în braţe, mi-a spus că i-am lipsit și m-a invitat la ce mai rămăsese din cină. Tocănița era foarte bună, dar simplul fapt că stăteam lângă mama mea cea-cu-cuțite-în-loc-de-ochi mă făcea să mă simt aiurea.  
\- Și ce mai e nou? mă întreba tata. Cum e viaţa la oraş?  
Mizerabil de frumoasă. Când nu sunt gândaci în dormitor și avem Wi-Fi, e chiar plăcut. Ne-am făcut un obicei din a merge marţi după cursuri la ceai și biscuiți, fiindcă luni suntem prea aglomerate. Miercuri mergem de obicei la film sau, dacă nu avem bani, mergem la o cafenea de lângă muzeul de istorie să vedem filme vechi pe gratis. Joi mergem în baruri și ne îmbătăm cu bere (eventual mai flirtam cu câțiva băieţi… bărbaţi). Dacă vremea e urâtă, stăm și bem vin în camera de cămin. Vineri mergem înainte de cursuri sa mâncăm fastfood. Sâmbăta e zi de mall și mâncare greceasca, iar duminică stăm și facem teme cu muzica data la maxim (fiecare alege câte un playlist și o tematică). Bineinţeles, nu i-am spus asta tatei, cel puţin nu de față cu mama.  
\- E grozavă! Vremea a fost cam rece, dar acum s-a mai încălzit, deşi a început să plouă. Totuşi nu ploua când am plecat. Voi? Ceva nou prin sat?  
\- Ai ştii dacă ai suna și tu mai des! mi-a zis mama pe un ton grav.  
Adevărul este că evitam să sun acasă din diverse motive. Principalul era ca mama mereu începe să se victimizeze și să țipe la mine. Poate ar fi fost mai înţelept din partea mea sa încerc să o împac și să îi spun cât de mult o iubesc și cât de recunoscătoare sunt că… chestii. Dar mă enerva atât de tare încât singurul lucru înţelept pe care îl puteam face era sa o ignor.  
\- Ce mai face Corina?  
Petru mereu mă întreba de Corina. Niciodată nu mi-am dat seama dacă era din cauză că îi picase cu tronc sau din cauză că o stima. Totuşi, ambele aveau acelaşi motiv la bază. Într-o vacanţă, am chemat-o pe Corina să stea la mine două săptămâni. Noi două, și Carmen bineinţeles, ne-am distrat de minune, dar Corina e dusă cu pluta așa că evident că a trebuit sa facă ceva nebunesc. M-a pus să o schiţez nud printre flori, așa cum Jack a desenat-o pe Rose în “Titanic”. Situaţia era și așa destul de ciudată și jenantă încât nu am mai întrebat-o ce plănuia să facă cu desenul. Am aflat mai târziu, când m-am întors din nou de la facultate, ca draga de Corina i-a lăsat desenul lui Petru drept amintire. Ce era mai rău, mama l-a găsit și de atunci are oroare de simpla menţionare a Corinei. Evident, nu m-a mai lăsat sa o primesc în casă, așa că atunci când mai vine, stă la Carmen.  
I-am zâmbit complice lui Petru și i-am răspuns:  
\- A rămas în oraş la iubitul ei. Locuiesc împreună de ceva timp.  
O auzeam pe mama cum șuira ca o locomotivă de tren.  
\- Ah, păcat, mima fratele meu tristeţea, aș fi vrut să o invit în oraş…  
\- Destul! se ridică mama de la masă. E târziu și e timpul să vă culcați.  
Nu am scos niciun cuvânt, ci doar m-am uitat cu tristeţe la tocănița din care abia apucasem să iau câteva guri. I-am urat tatei și fraţilor mei noapte bună. Mama se întorsese cu spatele așa că am tratat-o la fel și nu am băgat-o în seamă. În schimb, m-am dus către dormitorul meu de care îmi fusese atât de dor. Mă obișnuisem deja de trei ani cu camerele de cămin, dar evident că nu se comparau cu lăcaşul meu secret. Cum am deschis ușa, m-au întâmpinat pereţii pictați în albastru canar, galben şofran și prună. Dungi și stele, un cap plutitor și nimfe deformate de vânt. Am lucrat o vară întreagă la cei patru pereţi, deși mama ar fi preferat ceva mai simplu cum ar fi varul alb. Aș fi vrut să fi apucat sa fac măcar un duș, dar era prea târziu și probabil instalaţia era oprită. Probabil nici apă rece nu aveam. M-am schimbat de haine și le-am aruncat pe scaunul meu vechi de birou. Sutienul mă strânsese prea tare, așa că era o binecuvântare să îl dau jos. Mi-am pus o pereche de pantaloni scurţi și un tricou larg și m-am băgat în pat. Era bine în casă, dar sigur urma să se facă mai rece de dimineaţă, deci m-am bucurat că pătura mea cu model mandala, în nuanţe de turcoaz, era încă pe pat așa cum o lăsasem cu aproape o lună în urmă. Evident că mama nu îmi suporta nici pătura, mai ales fiindcă era cadou de la Corina. A spălat-o cam de 10 ori până sa mă lase să o folosesc și a și stropit-o cu apă sfinţită. Mi-am închis ochii și am încercat să adorm.  
Cred că trecuseră abia 20 de minute de când ațipisem, când am simţit ceva greoi în pat. Nu era Hero, fiindcă mama nu mă lăsa să îl iau în casă decât iarna, și atunci îl ţineam doar în dormitor. Evident că eu îl băgam pe fereastră în dormitor și când vremea era acceptabilă, dar în acel moment, Hero sigur alerga pisici pe afară și căuta să îşi extindă familia. Nu aveam de ce să mă panichez, fiindcă nu avea cine să intre în casă, așa că doar am deschis ochii și m-am uitat la fratele meu, termita Pavel.  
\- Ce cauţi aici? l-am întrebat plictisită, chiar dacă îmi fusese dor de el de muream. Petru era șarmant și un frate-prieten fantastic, dar Pavel era dulce și mai drăgălaş decât Hero când era doar un pisoiaș.  
\- Mi-a fost dor de tine, Kitty, mi-a zis el îmbrățișându-mă. Mirosea a curat și a săpun.  
\- De aceea nu m-ai băgat în seama când am sosit? am făcut pe supărata. Fiindcă îţi era dor de mine?  
Era prea întuneric să îi văd fața, dar l-am auzit oftând. Și din oftat, a început să râdă încet.  
\- I-am spus mamei că sunt gay.  
M-am abținut din greu să nu sar din pat. Pe de o parte eram insultată că mie mi-o spunea așa lejer. Adică am avut bănuielile mele și chiar i le-am și spus, dar niciodată nu l-am auzit spunând direct că este homosexual. Plus că i-a spus mamei înaintea mea. Pe de alta parte, eram bucuroasă că nu eram singura din familie care ieşea din normele impuse de mintea arhaică a doamnei Gabriel.  
\- A leșinat sau a început să țipe? am râs eu.  
\- Într-un fel a plâns, dar fără lacrimi. Apoi a început cu un ton grav să îmi spună că sunt un nenorocit, apoi a început să țipe. M-am simţit îngrozitor. Nu s-a oprit decât atunci când s-a dus să se culce.  
\- Petru și tata ce au zis?  
\- Petru bănuia de mult timp ca tine. De fapt, amândoi știați înaintea mea că sunt gay, iar tata a zis că este în regulă. L-am simţit schimbându-și poziţia în pat, întorcându-se cu fața spre tavan, apoi a continuat. Mi-a zis doar să am grijă, fiindcă unii oameni nu mă vor accepta și îmi vor putea face rău. În mare, mi-a zis să nu îmi pun bunăstarea în pericol.   
L-am îmbrăţişat și mi-am pus capul pe pieptul lui. Inima îi batea liniștitor.  
\- Alte noutăţi mai sunt?  
\- Petru îl ajuta pe unchiu’ Grig la afaceri.  
\- S-a apucat de vândut oi? am glumit eu.  
\- S-a apucat să facă bani.  
\- Ticălosul nu mi-a zis nimic!  
\- Mda… iniţial doar mie și tatei ne-a spus. E chiar pasionat de asta și îl admir.  
Petru și Pavel au fost la aceeaşi facultate, însă lui Pavel nu prea i-a plăcut. Abia a reuşit să treacă al doilea an și până la urmă a renunțat. În ultimii doi ani a ajutat la biserică și la şcoală - de la restaurare picturilor, la predarea unor lecţii. Înainte să plec ultima oară, o ajuta pe mătuşa Marta la pregătirea și transportarea unor donaţii pentru familiile sărace din satele vecine. Cred că a și construit câteva case. Cu alte cuvinte, Pavel poate face multe, dar nu se poate concentra doar pe unul.  
\- Ce ai de gând să faci? l-am întrebat pe jumătate adormită.  
\- Nu ştiu, Kitty… nu ştiu.

A doua zi de dimineaţă m-am trezit nu din cauza ceasului, ci din cauza a ceva ce era mult mai zgomotos și enervant… mama!  
\- Mă miram eu unde putea fi Pavel! Cele doua ruşini ale mele sunt în acelaşi pat!  
Fratele meu s-a dat jos primul și l-am urmat. Mama era roşie la față de furie. Ai fi zis că o persoană atât de mica la înălţime și slabă nu ar fi prezentat cine ştie ce pericol, însă Jana Gabriel era ca o alică. Mica, dar periculoasă.   
\- Treceţi amândoi la masă! Imediat!  
Am ieşit amândoi, fără să mai apucăm să ne schimbăm. În bucătărie, pe masă, ne aştepta un platou cu ouă fierte, brânză, roşii, castraveţi, ardei și pâine coaptă. În momentul în care m-am aşezat la masă, motanul meu a intrat repede și s-a ascuns sub scaunul meu. Bietul meu Hero! Probabil a avut o noapte grea umblând după atâtea pisici.   
Tata și Petru nu era acasă. Poate pentru mine era weekend, dar pentru ei, sâmbăta era o altă zi de muncă. De fapt, cred că și Pavel avea treabă pe undeva, pe oriunde, numai să nu stea acasă cu mama. Venind vorba de doamna Gabriel… s-a aşezat în capul mesei. Ştiam și înţelegeam că era greu pentru ea. Avea alte valori și se aştepta ca cei trei copii ai săi să fie altfel. Cum ar spune Carmen, “brioșele câteodată uneori cresc prea mult și ies din formă”. Fiecare dintre cei trei copii ai părinţilor mei a ieşit din forma mai mult sau mai puţin. Din păcate, Petru nu poate să urmeze o viaţă mai “cumpătată”, Pavel nu poate să nu mai fie homosexual și eu nu… nu pot sa duc o viaţă de femeie din secolul 17. Poate am avut o atitudine greşită și nu ar fi trebuit să răbufnesc brusc. Când am plecat la facultate cu o lună înainte de începerea cursurilor, eram încă cea pe care o știa ea, însă când m-am întors, eram atât de diferită… Nu eram cine ştie ce ciudăţenie, dar era o schimbare şocantă pentru ea și sigur în mintea ei credea că fac tot felul de absurdități. Plus că vizita Corinei a dat-o peste cap și mai mult.   
Eram pregătită să o ascult și să o înţeleg. Nu mă puteam aştepta să ne înţeleagă, dacă eu cel puţin nu o făceam la rândul meu.  
\- Nu înţeleg ce am făcut sa merit asta, începu ea. De ce îmi faceţi asta? Eu m-am chinuit să va cresc și voi mă faceţi de râs! Un homosexual și o destrăbălată!  
Ok. Chiar mă deranjau cuvintele și tonul ei, dar nu am spus nimic.  
\- Dacă rămâneați aici de la bun început, nu aţi fi luat-o pe căi greşite.  
\- Mama, sunt acasă de doi ani și te pot asigura că am luat-o pe calea “greşită” de la început. Niciodată nu mi-au plăcut fetele. Nu văd de ce este o problemă. Nu fac nimic rău! Nici măcar nu am un iubit!   
Mama a scos un scâncet din cauza şocului. Pavel a fost mereu cel cocoloşit de noi, aşadar îi era dificil să ne ia apărarea amândoura.  
\- Sunt aceeaşi persoană care eram înainte!   
\- O să porți tocuri? a întrebat ea oripilată și eu m-am abținut să nu râd.  
\- Sunt gay, mamă! Nu travestit sau mă rog…  
\- Există tocuri și pentru bărbaţi… am început eu.  
\- Tu să taci! a ţipat mama brusc. TU eşti capul răutăţilor!   
Eu?  
\- În loc să fii și tu o fată bună, de casă, tu ce ai făcut?  
Ce am făcut?  
\- Vii cu satana în casă!  
Corina probabil.  
\- Umbli pe cine ştie unde și cu cine ştie ce alți oameni! Noi te-am trimis la şcoală ca să înveţi, deşi mai bine stăteai acasă și te învăţam eu cum se comporta o domnişoară decentă.   
Ca sa fie clar, mama mea nu a ieşit prea mult din zona rurală a judeţului. Nu ştie că eu sunt un înger pe lângă altele și nu ştie că sunt un adult capabil de a fi propria-i persoană, fără să îi fie dictat cum să se comporte și ce să zică.  
\- Catrina! îşi masă ea tâmplele. Nu ştiu dacă ți-am mai zis despre locul unde m-am născut și am crescut...  
Doar de 5 ori la ultima vizită.  
\- Satul meu era un deşert de când m-am născut eu. Până m-am măritat, era deja aproape pustiu. Toata lumea pleca din cauza foametei și secetei. Să îţi faci o familie acolo însemna să fii crud și nemilos.  
Cum era ea oarecum.  
\- Mama, asta nu are treaba cu viaţă pe care o ducem noi acum! mi-a citit Pavel gândurile.  
\- Tu sa taci! îşi îndreaptă degetul arătător spre el.  
\- Nu! Are dreptate! Au trecut 27 de ani de când ai plecat! Tu ai impresia că viaţă ta de acum e mai buna, fiindcă ai fost soţie și mamă devotată, dar aia a fost doar alegerea ta. Alegerile noastre ne vor face la rândul nostru împliniți!  
\- După ce termini facultatea, mă ignoră ea, te vreau acasă! Și n-o să mai pleci de aici până zic eu!  
Poate ar fi trebuit să tac din gură atunci, dacă nu chiar să o aprob. Dar sunt o persoană sinceră, așa că i-am zis:  
\- Nu.  
\- Ce-ai spus? se răsti ea la mine.  
\- Nu! De fapt, după ce termin facultatea, vreau să plec din țară sau măcar din oraş. Vreau să văd lumea, mamă! Dacă o să mă întorc aici vreodată, vreau să fie când voi decide eu sau doar în vizita, dar sincer, nu prea aș mai vrea să mă întorc aici mult timp și numai tu eşti de vină.  
Părinţii noştri niciodată nu ne-au bătut. Tata mereu a stat de vorbă cu noi și ne-a făcut să înţelegem când am greşit, iar mama se mai smiorcăia. Abia în ultimii ani ce a început să fie iritată de simpla noastră prezență și să țipe la noi. De aceea nu mă aşteptam să mă lovească. În acel moment, încă speram să fie doar o impresie, să fi fost un accident, însă obrazul mă ustura cumplit. Mi-am atins obrazul cu vârful degetelor și am simţit sângele. Ea nu mai era furioasă, însă era speriată și îşi dusese mâinile la gură. Fratele meu avea aceeaşi față de copil speriat și pedepsit pe care o avea și cu o seară în urmă.   
Ochii începuseră a mă ustura și atunci am decis că decât să plâng în fața ei și să accept să mă consoleze doar din vină, pentru ca mai apoi să revină la aceeaşi atitudine îngrozitoare, mai bine plecam. L-am luat din zbor pe Hero, bagajele erau încă lângă ușa de la intrare unde le lăsase Petru și la fel și încălțămintea. Mi-am încălţat teneșii cum am putut mai repede și am plecat din casă. O auzeam strigându-mă, dar nu îmi păsa. Nu îmi păsa nici de faptul că eram practic în pijamale, nespălată pe dinți, nemâncată și nepieptănată.  
Am mers mult până la stația de autocar, dar măcar nu a trebuit să mă duc până la gară în satul celălalt. Eram plină de praf și transpirată când am urcat. Şoferul s-a uitat ciudat la mine, dar nu i-am lăsat timp de întrebări. I-am dat banii de bilet (bine că mai aveam destui) și m-am dus în spatele autocarului. Era probabil mai bine dacă luam un taxi când ajungeam în oraș, dar nu voiam să fiu singură. Atunci un nume mi-a răsărit în minte. Mi-am scos telefonul din rucsac, am ignorat apelurile pierdute și am căutat numărul persoanei de care aveam cea mai mare nevoie. Am zâmbit când l-am găsit, am apelat și am aşteptat. Când am auzit “Alo, da?”, ştiam că nu sunt singură.  
La radioul din autocar se auzea R.E.M - “Losing my religion”.


	3. Râd când îmi vine să plâng

Nu știu sigur de ce brusc îmi amintesc frânturi fix din acea zi. Poate fiindcă a fost ziua când am făcut una dintre cele mai mari schimbări din viața mea. Știu că aproape uitasem complet până când Ștefan mi-a trimis mesaj cu zborul cu care urma să sosească. Știam ce voiam să fac încă de dinainte de să mă anunțe că urma să vină mai devreme decât intenționase inițial, dar la doar câteva distanță de revedere, eram panicată și nu mă puteam concentra la nimic.  
Toată ziua fusesem un zombi pe interior, deși încercam să par normală. Nu fusesem deloc atentă la nimic, iar faptul că draga mea Catrina era supărată că nu voiam să o iau cu mine, era un lucru parțial bun. Mă deranja că mă considera o scorpie egoistă sau ceva pe aproape, dar eram și așa tulburată. Nu voiam morala ei. De aceea înainte de ultimul curs mă simțeam complet aiurea și sătulă de supărarea lui Kitty. Pe de asupra, mai apăruse și Nacho, care orecum era de partea mea, dar nonșalanța ei era ușor deranjantă. Selen nici măcar nu era la facultate… nu mai fusese de mult timp și nici nu se mai obosea să îmi răspundă la telefon. Aș fi apreciat și ceva mai mult decât niște mesaje lipsite de personalitate și sinceritate. După aproape 3 ani de prietenie, meritam mai mult decât un „Scuze, sunt ocupată.” sau un „Nu pot să vorbesc acum, dar sunt bine.” Dacă era bine, nu lipsea de la facultate și nici nu ne ignora. Aș fi vrut să fi avut încredere în noi… în mine.  
Singurul lucru relativ bun că Selen lipsea de la facultate era că profesoara a adus-o pe Cassandra Stan în grupa noastră pentru seminar. Look-ul ei îmi amintea de perioada mea emo din școala generală, dar îi stătea bine. Nu știam în acel moment de ce devenise atât de ursuză și tristă, dar îmi părea rău oricum. Cred că aș fi reușit să o înțeleg dacă aș fi abordat-o de atunci. Chiar regretam brusc că în ultimile luni nu am observat cât de deprimată era și nu am încercat să vorbesc cu ea. Catrina ar fi zis probabil că nu este treaba mea și că trebuie să mai lăsăm oamenii în pace, iar Corina s-ar fi băgat brusc în sufletul bietei fete, așa cum se băgase mai devreme într-al meu. De aceea m-am și ridicat și dat locul meu. Știam că verișoara mea urma să interpreteze prost lucrurile, dar, să fiu sinceră, după scenele ei, chiar aș fi preferat să nu stau lânga ea. Chiar nu m-am putut abține și i-am dat o replică mai acidă decât intenționasem.  
\- Hai, geniule! Cum interpretezi aceste pasaje?   
Cred că vocea mea sunase prea dulce, fals de dulce. Însă am luat-o prin surprindere. Ce-i drept, nu prea mă interesa seminarul din acea zi. Dacă verișoara mea făcea pe deșteapta mereu, măcar să o fi făcut cu un motiv. Ironia a fost tocmai că a dat-o în bară. Știam că citise cartea pe care urma să o studiem la curs (o citisem și eu, surprinzător), dar mai știam că nu o citise pe cea de acum. Totuși, nu știam sau cel puțin nu mă așteptam să fie atât de sigură pe ea încât nici nu a mai citit paragrafele. Țin minte că începuse să trăncănească despre elemente din cartea de la curs și a țipat la Corina. Corina poate fi enervantă uneori (și o zic eu care o ador), dar nu merita să fie tratată așa. Atunci a intervenit Cassandra. Nu eram chiar atentă la ce zice, dar era fascinantă în modul ei de interpretare și explica mult mai bine decât Catrina. Atunci celălalt lucru absolut neașteptat s-a petrecut - Kitty i-a dat dreptate. Eram atât de încântată, deși nu ar fi trebuit, fiindcă era și vina mea că o supărasem și îi ascundeam un lucru important. Dar tot am aruncat o alta replică acidă și mi-am pus mâna peste cea a Cassandrei. Mi-a plăcut să o am lângă mine și regretam că nu eram prietene. Mereu mi se păruse interesantă, dar totodată părea prea distantă de ceea sunt eu. Ea era ca fata cool din liceu, iar eu ca… fata ciudată, deși poate că pentru ea era invers atunci. De fapt, cred că pentru ea nu conta nimic atunci. Iar eu voiam să contez pentru ea.  
Eu și Kitty ne-am revenit după seminar și mica mea obsesie pentru Cassandra se domolise. Ne-am dus la cămin și ne-am luat bagajele (eu mai puține) și pe pufosul meu Hero. Patul pe care îl mai folosea Corina când stătea aici era plin cu ținute pentru concertul la care trebuia să merg cu ea. Întoarcerea lui Ștefan chiar nu era într-un moment bun, dar nici la concertul ăla nu voiam să merg cu adevărat. Nu am mai întrebat-o pe Nacho, dar probabil a fost singura care s-a dus, fiindcă nimeni nu mai asculta trupa aceea expirată. Și totuși puteam să rămân și să… Nu puteam de fapt. Aveam lucruri mai importante de făcut. Viitorul meu mă aștepta și Ștefan era implicat.  
Începuse să îmi fie frig. Uram Aprilie, dar aveam oroare de sfârșitul facultății, mai ales de licență, așa că așteptarea lui Mai și Iunie nu mai era la fel ca înainte. În cafeneaua de lângă gară era mai cald decât în cămin și afară. Știam că nu trebuia să mănânc, fiindcă și așa eram mică de înălțime și mă îngrășasem îngrozitor (Catrina e și mai scundă, dar măcar e slabă), dar eram atât de agitată încât după ce a mi-am luat la revedere de la Kitty și m-am asigurat că aplecat, m-am întors în cafenea și mi-am mai luat trei sandvișuri, doua gogoși americane și patru plăcinte dobrogene (două cu brânză, una cu carne și una cu ciuperci), apoi m-am dus la chioșc și mi-am luat și cea mai mare ciocolată cu alune de pădure. Apoi, m-am urcat în broscuța mea Volkswagen și am pornit la drum.  
Îmi plăcea să conduc spre casă și în spre deosebire de alții care ar fi preferat autostrada, drumurile care traversau orășele sau sate care mai de care - unele mai cochete, altele mai… să spun doar că îmi încuiam ușile când treceam pe acolo - erau o încântare. Îmi plăcea chiar și când eram înconjurată de câmp. Catrina găsea lanurile de porumb la 12 noaptea drept ceva scos din filmele horror, însă mie mi se păreau misterioase și romantice. În acea seară, chiar dacă mai erau ore bune pâna la miezul nopții, cerul era sumbru și afară nu se auzeau decât câinii urlând și trenurile trecând aleatoriu. Luminițele, care veneau din orașele aflate la distanță, dădeau o alură mai puțin romantică și mai mult misterioasă și demnă de filmele horror ale Catrinei. Dar sentimentul de frică care mă încerca, nu era provocat de porumb, singurătate sau luminițe stranii. Nu… Cu cât mă apropiam mai mult de acel oraș și de aeroport, cu atât îmi era mai groază. Aș fi vrut să vorbesc cu cineva, însă nu aveam cu cine. Nu voiam pe nimeni lângă mine în acele momente, dar nimeni din grupul meu de prieteni. Pe Catrina am exclus-o în cel mai brutal mod, Corina era o comoară, dar nu aveam nevoie de atât de multă sinceritate si realism, Selen era aproape un mit de cand nu mai vorbisem cu ea, iar Cassandra… Nu stiu de ce mă gândisem tocmai la Cassandra. De fapt, știam în înăuntrul meu ca tocmai cu ea voiam sa vorbesc. Cineva din afară, dar nu complet necunoscută. Păcat că nu aveam numărul ei de telefon. Mi-am activat internetul și am căutat profilul ei online. Nu mai postase nimic de luni întregi, dar știam că încă folosea contul pentru grupul clasei. Am deschis bulina cu numele ei și am apăsat pe butonul de inregistrare.  
\- B...bunăăă, Cassandra! Sunt… ăhm… Carmen… Carmen Gabriel… dupa cum se și vede. Uite, știu că noi nu prea am vorbit în ultimul timp… ultimii ani, dar în momentul de față, ești singura cu care aș vrea să vorbesc. Știi că eu sunt mai… de treabă, după cum îmi spun unii, dar vreau să fac ceva ce știu că îmi va… ce îi va dezamăgi pe toți. Știu că mi-ar fi greu să mă uit în ochii celor dragi, dacă aș face asta, dar totodată, știu că nu m-aș mai putea privi în oglindă eu, dacă nu aș face-o.  
Am trimis prima înregistrare făra să o mai ascult. Știam că sunam aiurea și patetică, dar chiar voiam să vorbesc cu Cassandra. De aceea, am mai apăsat încă o dată butonul de înregistrare.  
\- Uite… nu am curaj să fac acest pas, așa că dacă poți să mă suni sau să îmi dai un mesaj când poți, aș aprecia din suflet. Nu vreau să te deranjez și nici să crezi că pun pe umerii tăi o decizie atât de importantă pentru mine, dar vreau părerea ta. Dacă… dacă până la urmă fac pasul singură, fără să mai vorbim noi două, am putea măcar să ieșim la un suc și o prăjitură? Cred că amândouă vom avea nevoie de ceva dulce în viețile noastre. ...Te rog?  
Am trimis și a doua înregistrare, apoi am aruncat telefonul pe scaunul din dreapta printre ambalajele mâncărurilor. Nu îmi aminteam când le mâncasem pe toate, dar asta nu m-a oprit din a înghiți altă gogoașă și de a desface ciocolata din care am mușcat direct. Oprisem radioul fiindcă semnalul era prea prost și voiam să aud dacă trecea vreo turmă sau cireadă rătăcită, dar până la urmă am băgat o casetă veche cu Modern Talking și am început să ascult și altceva în afară de natură și vocea mea interioară care nu voia să uit scopul meu.

Mai târziu, după ce parcasem broscuța mea albastră, îl așteptam pe Ștefan. Avionul nu se anunțase să fi avut întârziere, așa că Ștefan trebuia să apară oricând, ceea ce a și făcut-o dupa mai bine de jumătate de oră. A alergat spre mine în timp ce inima mea bătea ca nebuna. M-a luat în brațe și m-a învârtit în aer. Avea părul tuns scurt și se simțea plăcut. Era bărbierit și încă mirosea a parfum. Mi-am frecat obrazul de al lui și l-am sărut pe gât. Nu voiam să mă lase jos, fiindcă nu voiam să îmi vadă ochii umezi. Îmi era mai bine acum că îl vedeam după atâta timp.  
\- Ia-ți, măi, bagajele din drum! a strigat un om la Ștefan.  
Și atunci momentul nostru s-a dus și eu am revenit cu picioarele pe pământ de două ori. L-am condus pe Ștefan pâna la mașinuța mea și l-am ajutat să își bage bagajele în portbagaj. Ce nu a încăput, le-am pus pe bancheta din spate. Uitasem totuși să arunc toate ambalejele porcăriilor pe care le mâncasem. Ștefan nu a zis nimic, dar bănuiam că nu era încântat de greutatea mea și de că mâncam haotic și nesănătos. În schimb a început să îmi povestească despre zborul cu avionul și alte chestii despre care nu apucaserăm să vorbim la telefon în ultimile zile. Era atât de… senin și emana căldură. Era amuzant așa ca un gigant într-o biată broscuță. Era superb cu părul de culoarea mierii și ochii albaștri precum mașina și bluza mea din acea zi. Era copleșitor.  
\- De ce ești așa tăcută, K? m-a întrebat cu un ton îngrijorat, dar totodată suav. Mi-am ascultat destul vocea în lunile ăstea. Vreau să te ascult și pe tine.  
\- Aș putea spune acelaș lucru, i-am zâmbit.  
El a dat din cap și a deschis puțin geamul, lăsând un miros de primăvară să intre.  
\- Cât poți să stai cu mine? Adică cât rămâi în sat?  
Întrebarea aceea apăruse de nicăieri și inima mea începuse să se creadă la maraton. Am înghțit în sec și am reușit să nu mă bâlbâi.  
\- Luni am multe cursuri. O să văd dacă plec duminică seara sau luni pe la 5 dimineața. De ce?  
\- Ah, nimic! mă mințea el în cel mai evident mod.  
\- Părinții tăi știu că ai sosit? l-am întrebat ca să schimb subiectul.  
\- Nu… adică da, știau că vin, dar sunt plecați într-o stațiune. Nu au găsit bilete decât în perioada asta și tatei îi e mai ușor să țină regim dacă ține și post. Se întorc duminică, dar nu știu când. Depinde de cât fac cu trenul.  
Făcu o pauză scurtă apoi continuă:  
\- Sunt singur acasă.  
Am înțeles aluzia și am zâmbit.  
\- Mai întâi ne așteaptă mama la masă.  
Deși aș fi mâncat tot din ce o fi pregătit mama, mă gândeam numai la faptul că părinții lui Ștefan nu era acasă, ceea ce era un lucru bun, având în vedere că familia mea se dublase și noua mea soră îmi cam furase jumătate de dormitor.  
Când am parcat în fața porții, tata deja ne aștepta. Inițial am vrut să fiu mai rezervată, fiindcă încă mă gândeam la acel lucru ce trebuia făcut. Totuși, nu m-am putut abține și, după ce l-a îmbrățișat pe Ștefan, m-am dus și m-am aruncat în brațele lui. Aveam nevoie de tatăl meu urs. Mama ieșise și ea și îl pupa pe Ștefan, în timp ce eu zâmbeam și încercam să alung lacrimile care voiau să șiroiască pe obrajii mei roșii de la frig. Am strâns-o cu putere pe mama și i-am șoptit „Îmi era teribil de dor de tine. Am nevoie de tine.” Și-a trecut degetele prin părul meu și m-a sărutat pe frunte.  
\- Sunt aici. Mereu sunt și voi fi aici.  
Am ținut-o de mână tot drumul până în sufragerie, unde pusese o masă ca de Crăciun. Tata își scosese vinurile din crama proprie, iar mama făcuse pâine cu cartofi, sarmale în foi de viță de vie și pastramă de oaie. Din mămăligă ieșeau aburi. Puteam vedea pe măsuța de cafea un platou cu prăjiturele de casă și bănuiam că făcuse un tort sau măcar o plăcintă cu mere. Mai târziu am aflat că făcuse chiar trei tipuri de plăcintă și un tort de ciocolată. Eram atât de agitată încât iar am ajuns în a mânca precum un porc, fără să realizez. Nici măcar nu îmi băgasem în seamă fratele și sora. Simona avea două codițe împletite și arăta mult mai bine decât prima oară când a adus-o mama. Atunci era ca un cățel speriat.  
\- Porți ochelari! am remarcat eu într-un final.  
Simona s-a făcut mică în scaunul ei și mi-a spus timidă:  
\- Și aparat dentar.  
\- Simona e tare supărată, fiindcă râd copiii de la școală de ea, mi-a explicat mama. I-am explicat că atunci când își va da jos aparatul, va avea o dantură superbă.  
\- O să fii la fel de frumoasă ca sora ta! a încurajat-o Ștefan, făcându-ne pe amândouă să roșim.  
\- Plus că îi stă bine cu ochelari, a intervenit tata. Tu sigur nu mai vrei nimic de băut?  
\- Nu, nu! Sunt în regulă! am exclamat eu. Trebuia oricum să îl duc și pe Ștefan acasă la el și deși era cam târziu oricum și în sat nu erau multe mașini, preferam să nu conduc băută. Plus că păhărelul de vișinată mă înfierbântase deja.  
\- Pot să beau eu? întrebă Marcel cu curaj. Tatăl meu si Ștefan râseră, iar mama îl dojeni cu privirea. Marcel era băiețelul unui biete femei rrome care vindea vechituri din sat în sat. Mama îmi zisese că soțul acesteia murise la scurt timp după ce rămăsese însărcinată cu Marcel. Având deja alți șase copii, a fost de acord să îl dea pe Marcel părinților mei, cu condiția de a veni în vizită când trecea prin satul nostru. De când l-au adoptat pe Marcel, nu au mai auzit de ea. Mama a încercat să o caute și să afle dacă ceilalți copii erau bine, dar nici urmă de ea sau de copii. Măcar Marcel se adaptase și nu mai era la fel de sălbatic ca la început. Chiar îi plăcea la școală și îl ajuta pe tata în vacanță, drept pentru care primise un măgăruș. Era un cadou cam ciudat pentru un copil de vârsta lui… Pentru un copil în general, dar Marcel era mândru de măgărușul lui. Chiar îi promisese Simonei că vor merge amândoi pe el la școală. Cred că mă bucurăm că îi am în familie mai mult decât îmi dădeam seama. Deja nu îmi mai puteam imagina cum ar fi fost să vin acasă și ei să nu fie, chiar dacă nu prea comunicam eu cu ei mereu.  
Eram la al patrulea pahar de suc și mâncasem deja jumătate de felie de tort când Ștefan s-a ridicat de la masă și s-a dus la una dintre valiza lui, singura pe careo luase în casă. În timp ce scotocea în valiză, simțeam că luam foc și că urma să leșin. În schimb, nu scoase ceea ce credeam eu, ci doar niște jucării. I-a dat lui Marcel un set cu animale de fermă și o cutie Lego, iar Simonei o păpușă cu schimburi și o colecție de cărți într-o cutie ca un cufăr. Oh, vai! Copiii l-au îmbrățișat și păreau cu toții ferciți. Am început să chicotesc alături de părinții mei care râdeau de cât de fericiți erau copiii. Familia mea a avut noroc și avem o situație financiară foarte bună. Copiilor nu le lipsește nimic, dar gestul în sine a fost foarte frumos, ținând seama că părinții lui Ștefan au destul de puține în comparație cu noi.  
După toată nebunia cadourilor, tata i-a trimis pe copii la culcare și a ieșit cu Ștefan până afară, în timp ce eu o ajutam pe mama să strângă masa.  
\- Ce te neliniștește? m-a întrebat ea din senin. Nu avea rost să încerc măcar să o mint, așa că am încercat cât de cât să nu îi divulg planul meu banal, dar care mă termina psihic și sufletește.  
\- Mă gândesc că vă voi dezamăgi pe toți… la un moment dat.  
\- De ce spui asta? ma privi surprinsă.  
\- Cred că unele decizii de ale mele nu vor fi pe placul vostru. Și faptul că tocmai eu le voi lua, vă va face și mai dezamăgiți.  
Am lăsat vasele șterse pe dulap și am continuat.  
\- Știu că toată lumea are niște așteptări și speranțe de la mine, dar acele lucruri nu mă fac pe mine fericită… Nu mă mai fac. Dar dacă aleg fericirea mea, o să vă dezamăgesc pe toți și poate chiar voi regreta decizia mai târziu. Dar știu că voi regreta oricum dacă nu o voi lua acum.  
\- Carmen! m-a îmbrățișat mama. Orice ar fi, noi suntem alături de tine. În viață trebuie să mai schimbi lucruri, să mai greșești ca să înveți. Orice decizie iei, noi suntem aici ca să te încurajăm și îndrumăm.  
Am surâs. Dar oricât de frumoase erau cuvintele mamei, tot eram indecisă de ceea ce era bine. Nu știam dacă merita fericirea mea nefericirea celorlalți. Nu a mai zis nimic, ci doar mi-am luat noapte bună de la părinții mei și l-am condus pe Ștefan acasă la el. Mama lui îi lăsase o cheie sub al treilea ghiveci cu flori de la a doua fereastră de pe partea stângă. În casă era liniște și puțin sumbru cu mobila acoperită cu cearșafuri. Ștefan m-a tras de degete până în dormitorul lui din fundul casei.  
\- Nu vrei să îți aduci bagaj…  
\- De ce le-ai spus părinților tăi noapte bună? îi simțeam încântarea din glas. L-am tras cu fața spre mine, m-am ridicat pe vârfuri și l-am sărutat scurt pe buze.  
\- Tu de ce crezi? l-am întrebat jucăușă. Am profitat că lumina era încă stinsă și am început să mă dezbrac. Jacheta mea a căzut cu un poc, care era sigur făcut de telefonul meu. Mi-am dat jos și bluza în timp ce mă descălțam. Când să îmi scot și fusta, Ștefan și-a pus mâinile pe șoldurile mele și a dat-o jos chiar el. Inima mea era deja suprasolocitată, așa că nu m-am împotrivit când am căzut amândoi pe pat. Încercam să nu plâng. Doar zâmbeam, îl sărutam și îl țineam în brațe strâns.  
Când m-am trezit, crăpase deja de ziuă. Ștefan mă ținea protector în brațele lui și era atât de plăcut. Aș fi stat așa pe vecie, dar în dormitor se făcuse prea multă lumină și nu mă simțeam confortabil dezbrăcată. Mi-am pus repede lenjeria intimă și deasupra bluzonul lui Ştefan și m-am dus pe vârfuri până la mașină. Bine măcar că parcasem fix în fața porții și nu erau șanse prea mari să mă vadă cineva. Am scos valizele din portbagaj și le-am dus în casă. De obicei îl ajutam la despachetat, dar de data asta nu voiam să o mai fac. Era un gest prea familial.   
M-am întors în dormitor și mi-am adunat jacheta de pe jos. Mai aveam în jur de 25% baterie, dar am zis să verific dacă avea vreun mesaj de la Catrina. Mesageria era goală, dar pe profilul meu online aveam câteva mesaje. Cassandra! Uitasem de mesajele mele disperate. De fapt, cred că uitasem din cauză că nu credeam că îmi va răspunde. Dar acolo era mesajul de la ea și mă rugam să nu fie ceva de genul „Ești nebună și disperată.” Dar nu… era ceva mult mai prietenos și asemănător cu ce îmi zisese mama.  
„Nu sunt nimeni ca să îți zic ce să faci sau să îți dau măcar sfaturi. Dacă știi că asta vrei, dă-i bătaie! De ce să amâni inevitabilul? Crezi că ceilalți sunt la fel de îngrijorați și preocupați de cât de fericită sau nefericită ești?”  
Avea dreptate. Ultimul mesaj era cel care îmi ridică moralul puțin mai mult.  
„Dacă e vorba de ascuns cadavre, am un alibi grozav și o lopată și mai grozavă. Să îmi spui dacă ai nevoie și de un fierăstrău.”  
Îi mulțumeam atunci când am simțit buzele lui Ștefan pe umărul meu. Sărutările urcau pe gât, iar eu mă topeam. Nu mă îndurăm să îl împing, așa că i-am spus repede:  
\- Vreau să ne despărțim.  
L-am simțit devenind rigid. Mi-am strâns pleoapele și am așteptat să zică ceva.  
\- Nu ești amuzantă, a zis el într-un final. Aproape mi-ai…  
\- Nu e o glumă, Ștefan! m-am întors eu cu fața spre el. Ochii lui luminoși erau șocați și deja triști. Voiam să îl îmbrățișez și să ne întoarcem în dormitor, fără să mai ieșim de acolo până se întorceau părinții lui. Însă, trebuia să rămân fermă pe poziții.  
\- De ce? m-a întrebat cu un ton disperat. Ce am făcut greșit? Te-am jignit? Am făcut ceva care să te facă să te simți… nu știu… greșit?   
\- Nu!  
\- Atunci?  
Mă rugam să nu înceapă să plângă. Bănuiam - știam că lucrurile aveau să degenereze. De asta îmi era frică. Următorul pas era furia acompaniată de insulte și nu puteam să suport ura lui. Faptul că voiam o pauză, un timp nedeterminat în care nu mai eram „iubita lui Ștefan”, nu însemna că voiam să mă urască.  
\- Eu sunt cea care vrea să pună punct, am zis evitându-i privirea. E totul din vina mea.  
\- E vorba de altcineva?  
Deja mă simțeam ca într-un film prost. O scenă dramatică dintr-o comedie romantică.   
\- Nu… am murmurat, fără să mă fac auzită.  
\- Fiindcă dacă este vorba de altcineva… daca vrei să ne desparțim din cauza că te-ai culcat cu altcineva…  
\- O, Dumnezeule! mi-am acoperit fața în palme.  
\- Pot să trec peste, fiindcă ești mult prea importantă pentru mine! Prefer totuși să cred că nu iubești pe altcineva.  
\- Mă iubesc pe mine! am izbucnit. Nu vezi? Nu putem crește! Mi se pare ca suntem la fel ca acum șase ani! Eu vreau să fiu mult mai mult și nu pot să fiu asta cât timp relația noastră ma trage înapoi! Vreau ca și tu să fii mai mult! Mă gândesc la tine și realizez ca te trag înapoi. Nu! Ne tragem înapoi reciproc! Nu putem să creștem fiindcă toată lumea are niște așteptări și pretenții de la noi pe care eu nu mi le doresc. Toți ne văd ca un cuplu și nu ca pe indivizi. Până și eu ne vedeam așa până când ai început să pleci. Atunci am realizat că și eu exist! Că și eu pot să fiu o persoană independentă, dar nu pot să fac lumea sa mă vadă altfel decât iubita ta, dacă eu rămân iubita ta. Am început relația asta când eram foarte mică și deși nu regret nimic, regret faptul că nu mi-am permis să văd lumea mai larg. Nu vreau să ajung să îmi pierd de tot identitatea! Acum sunt iubita ta, mai târziu voi fi soția ta, la un moment dat voi fi mama cuiva și apoi bunica altcuiva. Nu mă deranjează, dar am trecut de la a fi fata lui Grig si a Martei la a fi iubita lui Ștefan. Nimeni nu mă vede ca pe Carmen! Eu nu exist în afara prismei tale. De când sunt la facultate, lumea a început să mă observe ca pe Carmen, fata căreia îi plac jachetele army, face poze superbe și brioșe delicioase, râde la cele mai proaste glume, bea bere cu lămâie și adoră literatura post-modernistă. Când sunt cu tine… eu nu contez decât dacă este vorba de ceva ce facem împreună. Nu sunt umbra nimănui!  
M-am oprit cât să pot respira. Nici măcar nu mai fusesem atentă la reacțiile lui, dar părea… era foarte trist și rănit.  
\- Să nu te îndoiești vreodată de dragostea pe care ți-o port. Te iubesc cu toată ființa mea, dar mă iubesc și pe mine și vreau să mă iubesc mai mult.  
Încercam din greu să nu îl ating și să spun că totul e o glumă sau că m-am răzgândit, dar nu puteam să mă trădez pe mine însămi.  
\- De ce nu mi-ai spus de mai înainte? a oftat.  
\- Fiindcă nu eram pregătită. Ți-am mai spus… te iubesc.  
\- Și noaptea trecută? mi-a ignorat el răspunsul.  
\- Era modul meu de a-mi lua adio de la tine și de la cei șase ani petrecuți împreuna. Am încercat să spun adio dragostei dintre noi într-un mod cât mai potrivit.  
\- Bine, a zis încet, apoi a dispărut la el în dormitor. S-a întors după câteva momente cu o cutie mică între degete.  
\- O, nu! Te rog, nu!   
\- Plănuiam să-ți dau ăsta duminică, dar acum cred că nu mai am nevoie de el.  
Făcu o o pauza, apoi continuă:  
\- Vreau să îl iei. În fond e al tău.  
\- Nu pot, am zis cu glas sugrumat. Nu trebuia să plâng. Nu puteam să plâng. Așa că am zâmbit.  
\- Nu am ce să fac cu el, Carmen! clătină el din cap. E al tău.  
\- Păstrează-l! Poate vei avea nevoie de el când vei cunoaște pe altcineva.   
\- Îți repet: este al tău. Dacă voi dori să mă căsătoresc cu altă fată, nu voi folosi inelul cumpărat pentru tine.  
Mi-a luat mâna și mi-a pus inelul pe deget cu furie. S-a uitat la rezultat, apoi și-a apropiat buzele de pielea mea rece și lăsat un sărut prelung.  
\- Ștefan...  
\- Este modul meu de a-mi lua adio de la tine și de la cei șase ani petrecuți împreuna, mă imită el. Încerc să spun adio dragostei dintre noi într-un mod cât mai potrivit.  
Cât putea să doară… Am trecut pe lângă el și mi-am luat lucrurile din dormitorul său, apoi am fugit afară și m-am urcat în mașină. Am condus orbește până acasă, unde tata era în fața porții cu unul dintre verii mei (probabil Petru). Amândoi aveau fețe serioase și probabil nici nu au observat că port doar o bluză bărbătească și bocancii.  
\- Ce s-a întâmplat?  
\- Jana a lovit-o pe Catrina și…  
\- Sora mea a fugit de acasă. Eu acum am aflat și am vrut să vad dacă nu a venit aici. Nu știi nimic de ea?  
\- Nu, am clipit surprinsă. Nu am mai văzut-o de ieri.  
Petru a oftat dezamăgit. Îngrijorarea i se vedea pe chip. Tata l-a bătut pe umăr încurajator, dar eu nu vedeam problema. Sigur, faptul că mătușa Jana a lovit-o pe Catrina era un lucru îngrozitor, însă Catrina nu avea unde să se ducă. Fie pribegea prin sat, fie plecase înapoi de unde venise.  
\- Am sunat la gară, apăru mama cu părul vâlvoi. Nu a fost pe acolo.  
\- Sună la autogară! Dacă a plecat, o fi luat autocarul.  
Apreciam că tata și mama erau îngrijorați și preocupați să ajute, dar eu o cunoșteam cel mai bine pe Kitty și știam cel mai bine cum să vorbesc cu ea.  
\- Sigur s-a întors la cămin. Mă duc după ea.  
\- Cum? Pleci deja? m-a întrebat tata intrigat. Și Ștefan.  
Șiiiiii tocmai despre asta vorbisem cu Ștefan și de aceea mă despărțisem de el.  
\- Ștefan o să înțeleagă, am evitat în a le spune adevărul despre ce se întâmplase.  
\- Stai măcar să iei ceva pentru drum.  
Tata a zbughit-o în casă, lăsându-mă cu Petru afară. Și totuși nu arăta chiar ca Petru.  
\- Pavel? am întrebat surprinsă.  
\- Șșșșșt! Petru e la muncă și tata la fel. Ei nu știu nimic. Speram să o găsim pe Kitty până se aflau ei de incident.  
\- Ce s-a întâmplat de fapt?  
\- Mama s-a întâmplat.  
Pavel nu prea avea chef de vorbă și pe bună dreptate. Nici eu nu eram în cea mai buna dispoziție. Am tăcut amândoi și am așteptat să iasă părinții mei. Mama a venit cu o cutie mare cu bunătăți pe care am așezat-o pe bancheta din spate. Am îmbrățișat-o pe ea și pe tata și le-am promis că îi voi ține la curent cu noutățile. Pavel stătea tăcut în spatele nostru și ne umărea. I-am zâmbit compătimitoare și am plecat.  
Pe la jumătatea drumului, începuse să plouă cu soare. Atunci mi-am observat în sfârșit inelul de pe deget. Era din aur alb cu o piatră mare înconjurată de altele mai mici. Am zâmbit și am început să râd, dar râsul până la urmă s-a transformat în plâns. Eram liberă, dar îl pierdusem pe Ștefan. Acel inel de pe deget îmi dădea o oarecare încredere că atunci când voi fi pregătită, mă voi putea întoarce la el și acel inel se va întoarce la scopul său inițial. Momentan, eram pregătită să fiu Carmen Gabriel. Fata care râde când îi vine să plângă.


	4. Și până la urmă tu cine erai?

Asociez acea zi cu ochii Lianei. Niciodată nu fusese albastrul celest al ochilor ei mai senin și limpede. Din păcate ziua mea nu era tocmai senină și nici cerul nu era limpede. Imediat după cursul de literatură, Liana și-a luat mapa și mica poșetă în formă de căpșună și a plecat zicându-mi că avea ceva important de făcut, ceva ce nu mai putea aștepta încă două ore. Odată ce Liana a plecat lăsându-mă singură, m-am reîntors la premisa că viața mea e mizerabilă și foarte singură. Desigur, Liana nu era singura mea prietenă. De fapt, cele pe care le consideram prietene erau Selen, Catrina și Carmen, în timp ce Liana era cineva… mult mai specială. Selen era cea care m-a luat sub aripa ei de când am venit în orașul ăsta la facultate. M-a introdus familiei ei, inclusiv soțului, m-a invitat la evenimentele importante pentru ea și m-a lăsat să îi împletesc părul, ceea ce poate părea banal, dar pentru ea era ceva special, fiindcă nu suporta să îi fie atins părul de orișicine. Dar Selen, la fel ca Liana, dispăruse brusc din peisaj și intuiția îmi spunea că nu era în altă lună de miere. Măcar mai erau celelalte două sau duoul Gabriel, după cum îmi plăcea să le numesc. Catrina era pitica și creierul grupului. Nu că restul am fi fost niște imbecile, dar ea era singura care își dădea silință cu adevărat, în timp ce nouă ne lipsea ambiția ei. Poate din cauza asta era și mai dură, uneori chiar răutăcioasă, în spre deosebire de Carmen. Carmen era efectiv bunătatea umblătoare, toată un zâmbet, fana glumelor mele cretine și cu o inimă mai mare decât pieptul ei de invidiat. Dar la fel cum Liana avea lucruri importante de făcut, Selen se evaporase, Carmen avea un potențial viitor soț care se întorcea la ea ca Heracle la Deianira (însă fără Iole sau cămașă otrăvită) și Catrina avea o familie care îi ducea dorul, iar acea familie cuprindea doi frați superbi. Cu alte cuvinte, după terminarea ultimului seminar, rămâneam singură până luni. Desigur… mai era și iubitul meu…   
După plecarea Lianei și a treia cafea băută în acea zi, m-am dus în sala de curs. De parcă nu mă simțeam destul de mizerabil, Catrina era ca un animal sălbatic, iar Carmen era în lumea ei plină de Șerban sau cum îl chema pe tipul ăla. Plănuiam să acord acelui seminar toată atenția mea, dar asta înainte de plecarea Lianei. Singurul moment în care m-am trezit din visare a fost cel în care Catrina începuse să spună niște baliverne fără sens, de care era foarte sigură, motiv pentru care a și țipat la mine, de parcă eu nu aș fi citit toate romanele și nuvelele acelui autor. Ce mă deranjase cel mai tare nu era faptul că țipând la mine, ci faptul că mă considerase proastă. Și încă atât de proastă ‘cât și să mai comentez și să mă îndoiesc de vorbele ei. Dar atunci am observat ca ni se alăturase Cassandra Stan. Ar fi fost banal să zic că uitasem de existența ei, doar că nu mai vorbisem de atât de mult timp încât era ca și cum eram în dimensiuni diferite. Auzisem de la „gașca” ei cu care mai ieșeam la fumat, că avusese un accident din cauza cărui aproape murise și de atunci nu mai vorbea cu ele decât strictul necesar. Adică… Mi se părea amuzant că erau supărate din cauza asta, având în vedere că ele nici măcar nu s-au obosit să o viziteze sau să îi trimită o felicitare gratuită prin email. Daaaaar asta nu mai era problema mea. În acel moment o apreciam teribil pentru faptul că o durea în cot de orice și că o detronase temporar pe Catrina. Poate înainte fusese Catrina: 1 Corina: 0, dar în acel moment era Catrina: 1 Cassandra: 3.  
După ce s-a terminat și ultimul seminar, am trecut pe la biblioteca universității, de unde mi-am luat câteva cărți, dupa ce am restituit câteva volume de și despre teatrul elisabetan. Lucrarea mea de licența era aproape pe jumătate terminată și urma să sărbătoresc cu un concert al trupei mele preferate din copilărie. Deja îmi pregătisem hainele și biletul! Din păcate, Carmen nu mai putea să vină cu mine, iar prietenul meu refuzase din start. Refuzase și să vină să mă ia, ceea ce era un obicei pentru zilele de vineri, dar nu m-am supărat, ci am profitat de o plimbare prin parc, deși era frig și se întunecase, apoi am mâncat covrigi din locul meu preferat. După ce m-am săturat de umblat, am luat autobuzul spre casa iubitului meu. Mă mutasem cu Marco după doar două săptămâni de când începuserăm să ieșim împreună. Terminase dreptul și lucra la un birou. Programul era cam haotic, dar măcar nu eram lipiți unul de celălalt non-stop. În mod normal, dacă m-ar fi luat de la facultate, am fi mers să luăm masa împreună, dar nefăcând asta, bănuiam că îmi pregătea cina acasă. Poate lumânări și vin? Am zâmbit în timp ce autobuzul trecea pe lângă gară și se apropia de stația de lângă blocul unde stătea el… noi. Nu puteam spune că eram îndrăgostită de el, dar era o relație comfortabilă. Ne înțelegeam, ne plăceam, sexul era bun, banii câștigați de el îmi permiteau să nu îi cheltui pe ai mei pe lucruri gen mâncare sau taxe și puteam să locuiesc într-un apartament chic, fără a le deranja pe K și Kitty în camera lor de cămin. Poate erau patru paturi în ea, dar nu era loc pentru patru persoane, nici măcar pentru trei. Plus că Hero cam făcea cât pentru doi.  
Am coborât din autobuz realizând că afară mirosea a primăvară și lemn ars, nu a urină ca în autobuz. Am urcat repede până la etajul 3 și am intrat fericită în apartament. Dar, spre dezamăgirea mea, nu mă așteptau paste în sos de roșii cu usturoi și ciuperci din belșug - nici măcar vin și cu atât mai puțin lumânări - ci doar Marco cu două valize pe hol.  
\- Bună! l-am salutat. Ce se petrece aici?  
\- Nu se vede? a pufnit el.  
\- Pleci undeva?  
Atunci el s-a mișcat mai bine și am putut vedea florile verzi de pe setul de valize și geanta veche din piele de culoarea cămilei. Nu el pleca, ci…  
\- De fapt, tu vei pleca din casa mea.  
Eu.  
\- Poftim? l-am întrebat șocată. Mă dai afară?  
\- Credeam că este cât se poate de clar.  
\- De ce?  
\- Fiindcă mă despart de tine? îmi râse el în față.  
\- Din nou… De ce? am insistat. De dimineață nu ai zis nimic și acum brusc te desparți de mine. Și mă dai și afară în toiul nopții!  
\- Nu e încă noapte, Corina, își dădu Marco ochii peste cap. Să fim sinceri! Nu avem nicio treabă unul cu celălalt! Nu avem nimic în comun!  
Și asta... nu era complet neadevărat.  
\- În șase luni de zile, nu am reușit să ne cunoaștem deloc și toată relația noastră e superficială. Nu simțim nimic unul pentru celălalt…  
Adevărat. Poate doar atracție sexuală.  
\- Poate doar atracție sexuală, dar asta nu e de ajuns. De aceea m-am și apropiat de Rebecca…  
\- Stai, stai, stai! Rebecca? Șefa ta?  
\- Da! recunoscu el mândru. Eu și Rebecca am ajuns la concluzia că relația noastră e mai mult decât profesională. Astăzi ne-am hotărât să ne dăm șansa pe care o merităm și ne-am oficiat relația. De aceea am plecat mai devreme ca să vin să îți împachetez lucrurile. Ai totul aici. M-am asigurat să nu fi uitat nimic. Tot ce mai rămâne este să îmi dai cheia de la apartament.  
\- Rebecca? Șefa ta? am repetat încă șocată. Cea mai mare decât tine cu 15 ani și căsătorită? Rebecca cu trei copii?  
\- Da…  
Am început să râd isteric, abia reușind să adaug:  
\- Trebuia să îmi spui asta de la început!  
Și zicând asta, mi-am luat lucrurile din spatele lui și am zbughit-o pe ușă. Era cam greu să cobor trei etaje cu toate bagajele alea, dar nu mă deranja faptul că Marco a pus capăt relației dintre noi. Mă deranja că era târziu și nu aveam unde să mă duc, dar mai ales că urma să pierd concertul, fiindcă nu mă puteam prezenta în halul acela și cu toate lucrurile după mine. Nu mai dormiseră niciodată în gară, dar aia părea a fi singura soluție la momentul respectiv, având în vedere că duoul Gabriel era deja plecat, iar eu nu aveam cheie de la camera de cămin. Încetul cu încetul, disperarea mă cuprindea și când ajunsesem deja la gară (pe jos, bineînțeles) eram cât pe ce să izbucnesc în plâns. Aveam nevoie de Liana.  
Mi-am scos telefonul și mi-am încercat norocul. Din fericire, a răspuns după câteva secunde:  
\- Da, Nacho? Ce este?  
\- Li… am început eu cu voce tremurândă.  
\- Nacho? Corina, ce e în neregulă?  
\- M-a dat afară.  
\- Cine?  
\- Marco! am zis deja plângând. Când am ajuns acasă, mă aștepta cu bagajele făcute. M-a dat afară fără mila și fără preaviz!  
\- O, Doamne! Ai unde să te duci?  
\- La ora asta, nu. Catrina și Carmen au plecat la ele în sat, iar eu sunt pe străzi. Nu mai cunosc pe nimeni și nu am unde să mă duc. Nu am nici bani de un hotel și e prea târziu ca să mă duc acasă. La ora asta nu mai găsesc nici măcar un microbuz.  
Liana tăcu preț de câteva secunde apoi oftă și zise:  
\- Vino la mine!  
Am rămas înmărmurită, dar cu un zâmbet în colțul gurii.  
\- Nu pot. Tu stai în afara orașului și nu am destui bani de taxi…  
\- Lasă asta! m-a întrerupt ea. Plătesc eu șoferul când ajungi aici. Caută un taxi și îți zic adresa mea imediat.  
Am luat un taxi și i-am dat adresa Lianei. Nu știu cum se făcea, dar eram parcă blestemată să fiu pribeagă. Chiar și dacă mă întorceam acasă, tot nu era acasă. Am crescut cu bunicul meu, ceea ce a însemnat că am avut o copilărie ok până când am realizat că ceilalți copii au părinți și eu doar un bunic. Evident că lucrurile au devenit mai complicate când am început să cresc și bunicului meu îi era mai greu să mă „educe”. Ar fi fost bine măcar dacă bunica mea mai era în viață sau alte rude. De fapt… tata era și încă este în viață. Nu mi-am dat seama că domnul primar Teodor Martin era tatăl meu, având în vedere că îl văzusem doar de câteva ori și atunci pasager. Cred că toată lumea știa că e tatăl meu, dar nimeni nu zicea nimic. Adevărul e că nici nu mă interesa. Având în vedere că eu crescusem cu bunicul meu într-o căsuță amărâtă, iar el avea o vilă minimalistă impresionantă pe marginea lacului din pădurea care separa satul nostru de cel vecin, mă lămurise destul faptul că nu îl interesau nici fiica, nici tatăl său. Singurul lucru bun a fost că mi-a plătit taxa la facultate. Pe de o parte aș fi vrut să îmi dau silința și să intru la fără taxă, fiiindcă nu voiam să îi rămân datoare cu nimic, dar preferam să fiu comodă și afurisită. Nu l-a interesat viața mea timp de 20 de ani, nici pe mine nu mă interesează că plăteşte câteva zeci de mii pentru diploma mea. Adică nici măcar nu se obosise să îmi asigure și un loc unde să stau. Bine… după ce se întorceau fetele, mă mutam cu ele la cămin (iar), dar în acel moment îmi era frig și mă simțeam deranjant de vulnerabilă. De ce trebuia să mi se întâmple asta tocmai mie și tocmai în acea zi?

Călătoria fusese destul de lungă pentru una cu taxiul, iar șoferul a încercat să intre în vorbă cu mine, dar eram prea posacă să discut despre mine. Totuși l-am ascultat povestind despre acea zi de Decembrie când o tânără l-a oprit in mijlocul intersecției și i-a zis să o ducă la spital. Până au ajuns la spital, fata a născut în mașină. A ținut să-mi menționeze și acea întâmplare când fiica lui a plecat de acasa pentru cinci ani și s-a întors cu trei copii și tatuată pe tot corpul. Îmi cam dădea idei…  
Semnul care arăta ieșirea din oraș era luminat puternic. Șoferul o coti pe un drum lăturalnic și intră în cartierul nou unde locuia Liana. Ne-am învârtit de câteva ori până când am reușit să găsim casa Lianei. Am sunat la sonerie în timp ce șoferul îmi scotea lucrurile din portbagaj. Eram nerăbdătoare fiindcă mi se părea penibil să îi spun că nu am bani, chiar dacă cu autobuzul mergeam destul de des fără bilet. Liana a ieșit imediat, doar într-o cămășă de noapte în nuanță cu ochii ei, dar mult prea scurtă, mult prea subțire, mult prea transparentă. Era delicioasă. Mi-a zâmbit și m-a îmbrățișat scurt, apoi i-a plătit șoferului și i-a mulțumit.  
\- Hai, intră!  
Am pășit stângace spre direcția pe care mi-o arăta. Liana locuia cu părinții și surorile ei, dar fiind cea mai mare, părinții îi făcuseră o intrare separată. Am intrat direct în camera ei unde m-a lovit un miros delicios de paste în sos de roșii cu usturoi. Două farfurii erau pe măsuța de cafea alături de lumânări și vin. Puteam vedea că pastele aveau și ciuperci. Oau!  
\- Ia loc! Îți e foame?  
\- Ddd..aaa.  
M-am așezat pe canapeaua veche gândindu-mă cât de bine era să fiu acolo. Era fix ceea ce îmi doream, alături de cine îmi doream. Liana mergea pe vârfuri, în picioare goale, făcându-i cămășuța de noapte să îi arate pulpele într-un mod foarte senzual, chiar lasciv. Când s-a așezat lângă mine, i-am putut simți aroma de pere din părul proaspăt spălat.  
\- Așa… deci ce s-a întâmplat? m-a întrebat zâmbind și bătând din genele ca aripile unui fluture.  
\- Marco m-a dat afară, am zis luând paharul și umplându-l cu vin roșu.  
\- Am înțeles asta, dar de ce? V-ați certat?  
\- Nu. Chiar nu ne-am certat. Trebuia să fie o seară obișnuită de vineri.  
\- Pâi și atunci?  
\- Are pe altcineva.  
\- Nooo! făcu ea ochii mari. Știi cine e?  
\- Șefa lui!  
\- Rebecca cea mai mare decât el cu 15 ani și căsătorită? Rebecca cu trei copii?  
Liana mă înțelegea.  
\- Nu pot să cred! Ce ticălos!  
S-a uitat la mine și mi-a zâmbit din nou, apoi m-a îmbrățișat. Perele sunt fructele mele preferate și ea mirosea a cele mai dulci și zemoase pere.  
\- Hai, o să fie bine. Să nu plângi după ticălosul ăla! E un fraier și tu meriți mai mult.  
\- Mda… știu asta. Sunt supărată fiindcă am pierdut concertul.  
\- Oh, Doamne! râse ea. O să mai fie și alte concerte.  
\- Da… dar era ultimul concert al trupei. Și am mai cumpărat și bilet. Dacă nu era chiar acum concertul, l-aș fi vândut pentru o pâine și o bere.  
Liana mă luă de mână și îmi zâmbi.  
\- Ai parte de ceva mai bun decât pâine și bere ieftină, arătă ea spre măsuță. Covrigii erau de domeniul trecutului, așa că am luat imediat farfuria cu paste și am început să mănânc cu poftă. Liana începuse și ea să mănânce cu gingășia ei tipică. Trebuia să îmi mut privirea de la ea din când în când. Modul în care își țuguia buzele îmi făcea inima să bată atât de tare încât mi se părea că o putea auzi. Cum aș fi putut să o sărut când ea mă luase la ea acasă, fiindcă îi părea rău de mine.  
După ce am terminat de mâncat, am ajutat-o să spele vasele în bucătăria mică cât baia de la căminul unde avea să mă mut din nou. În acele momente eram recunoscătoare că eram fată și că nevoile mele nu erau vizibile. Dar altceva mă frământa mai mult. Am așteptat până ne-am așezat din nou pe canapea, apoi am întrebat-o:  
\- Liana, când ai avut timp să pregătești toate astea? Nu a durat chiar atât de mult drumul până aici. Și parcă aveai treaba azi oricum…  
Liana mai lua o gură de vin, apoi privi lichidul posacă.  
\- Trebuia să vină el.  
Nu trebuia să îmi spună numele ca să știu la cine se referea. Liana este cu trei ani mai mare decât mine și când avea 20 de ani, s-a căsătorit cu un ofițer din marină. Lucrurile nu au mers prea bine, fiindcă el era plecat mereu și ea avea mulți prieteni pe vremea aceea. De la gelozii din partea amândurora, a degenerat o ceartă, iar Liana s-a ales cu un ochi vânăt, iar el cu o reclamație la poliție. Au divorțat eventual, dar din când în când se mai întâlnesc. Poate nu sunt compatibili ca soț și soție, dar în pat se înțeleg de minune. Șiiii din păcate știu prea multe detalii pentru propriul meu bine. Liana este mult prea frumoasă, deșteaptă, drăguță și bună pentru acel bărbat.  
\- Dar până la urmă a întârziat două ore și după m-a anunțat că nu mai vine deloc, și-a continuat ea povestea sorbind din pahar. Apoi, după ce am vorbit cu tine, m-a sunat din nou ca să îmi spună că o să vină.  
\- A! am exclamat eu fără pic de entuziasm. Deci trebuie să…  
\- Nu! m-a întrerupt ea. I-am spus că îl anunț eu când poate să mai vină la mine, fiindcă prietena mea are nevoie de mine, iar ea nu m-a lăsat niciodată cu ochii în soare și cu atât mai puțin un ochi vânăt.  
Am făcut ochii mari cât cepele. Pentru o seară, Liana mă alesese pe mine, nu pe fostul ei soț și încă amant. Ea veni mai aproape de mine și își lăsă capul pe pieptul meu, strângându-mă în brațele ei ca de copil. Aș fi vrut să fi putut spune cât de mult o iubeam, dar mă mulțumeam cu acea fărâmă de speranță. Mai aveam încă speranță că putea alege pe mine. De aceea i-am și luat capul în palme și fără să mă mai gândesc de două ori, am sărutat-o. Mai aveam încă speranță...


	5. Vântul e potrivit

După acea victorie neașteptată și complet inutilă, dar și o tură pe la bibliotecă, m-am întors în singurul loc unde mă simțeam în siguranță - acasă. Părinții mei făceau ceea ce făceau în aproape fiecare seară, anume citeau și ascultau știrile. Mama stătea la biroul ei din sufragerie, cu părul strâns într-un coc dezordonat și cu ochelarii deasupra bretonului. Își ținea bărbia în palmă și citea ceva pe laptop, din când în când uitându-se la televizor cu coada ochiului. Tata era înconjurat de cărți, unele deschise și cu foi cu notițe între pagini, iar altele erau așezate în mici turnuri, dar el citea pe tabletă altceva. La fel ca mama, mai trăgea cu ochiul la televizor. Am stat mult în tocul ușilor duble până când m-au observat. Tata și-a scos ochelarii și a venit la mine să mă îmbrățișeze.

\- Cassandra! Nu te-am auzit când ai intrat.  
\- Televizorul e dat cam tare, am râs eu făcându-i cu mâna mamei.  
\- Bonjour, ma petite fille! Ça va bien?  
\- Oui oui, mi-am dat eu ochii peste cap. Mamei mereu i-a plăcut să mă cicălească, fiindcă nu am reușit să învăț franceza, deși ea este profesor universitar de franceza. Măcar tata nu a avut pretenții să devin studentă la drept, respectiv studenta lui.  
\- Ai întârziat, mi-a reproșat mama trecând pe lângă mine ca să îmi dea un pupic pe obraz și să dispară în bucătărie. Noi am mâncat în oraș la prânz și nu prea ne e foame, dar cred că mai avem prin frigider niște baby spanac și morcovi. Ai și o lămâie… Toma, trebuie să facem neapărat piața.  
\- Nu vrei să mergem acum? E încă deschis la supermarket.  
\- Hmm… se gândi mama închizând ușa frigiderului mult prea mare pentru cât de puține avea în el. Am de corectat niște eseuri. Dacă termin în jumătate de oră, mergem.  
Am profitat de procesul de luare a deciziilor lor casnice și am șters-o la mine în camera. Spanacul și morcovii nu îmi sunau prea apetisanți după o zi lungă în care nu mâncasem nimic. Mi-am schimbat bluza care era cam prăfuită după excursia la bibliotecă și mi-am pus un pulover în dungi negre și argintii. M-am uitat în oglindă și am ajuns la concluzia că aveam nevoie de puțin luciu de buze. De fapt, ceea ce făceam era să trag de timp până când auzit un râs malefic, care era tonul de la mesagerie. Am zâmbit, deși fără prea mult entuziasm, apoi am ieșit din camera mea. Părinții mei se pregăteau de plecat la piață, deși aș fi preferat să fi fost oriunde altundeva cât să nu mă observe și să nu mă ia la întrebări.  
\- Unde te duci? mă întrebă arțăgoasă mama.  
\- Vii cu noi? întrebă și tata.  
\- Nu… am încercat să mă eschivez, dar faptul că îmi blocau calea, m-a obligat să mă dau de gol.  
\- Ies cu Tim.  
Mama nu s-a abținut în a-și arăta dezgustul, dar tata a fost cel care a continuat conversația.  
\- Ieșiți undeva anume? Ai nevoie de bani?  
\- Nu! am răspuns prompt. Doar peste stradă, în parc. O să stăm de vorbă doar.  
\- Nu înțeleg ce ai avea de vorbă cu incultul ăla.  
\- Virginia!  
\- Toma, Cassandra e o fată frumoasă și inteligentă, iar acel Tim e sub nivelul ei. Mi se pare grotesc că își pierde vremea cu el în loc să stea cu cineva mai…  
Am ieșit din casă fără să mai ascult ce tot zicea mama. Bulevardul era cam aglomerat, dar am trecut strada cu un grup mai mare, doar pentru a fi sigură ca suntem vizibili și mai greu de călcat cu mașina. Am trecut pe lângă vechiul teatru cu pași mari și repezi, apropiindu-mă ușor de parc. Tim mă aștepta cocoțat pe ruina unui zid al cetății care pusese baza orașului nostru. Când m-a văzut, a coborât pe niște ruine mai joase, pe care am reușit să mă așez și eu. Mirosea a gel de duș cu aroma de grepfrut, ambră și iasomie - sigur fusese la sală înainte.  
\- Cassie-Cass-Cass, m-a luat el în brațe ca o caracatiță. Nu îți da ochii peste cap! Știu ca îți place! m-a mustrat strângându-mă și mai tare. Atunci am zâmbit și l-am luat în brațe la rândul meu. Avea obrajii deja reci de cât mă așteptase. Mi-am frecat obrazul de al lui, lăsându-i barba de culoarea nisipului ud să mă zgârie, apoi l-am pupat, ținându-mi buzele apăsate de pielea lui mai mult timp. Când am pus capăt pupicului, a întors și el capul. Eram prea aproape unul de celălalt. Nasurile noastre se atingeau, iar ochii lui verzi mă priveau într-un mod… copleșitor. Știam că voia să mă sărute și aș fi putut să îl las, dar nu trebuia să îl las să intre într-un joc din care ar fi ieșit mai mult decât șifonat. De aceea mi-am întors capul și m-am retras din îmbrățișare. El a ezitat să-mi dea drumul, dar nu a avut de ales.  
\- Ți-am adus ceva, mi-a zis el după o pauză relativ lungă.  
\- E ceva de mâncare?  
\- Desigur! a râs el. M-am bucurat ca îi revenise dispoziția bună și că nu îmi purta pică, fiindcă îl tot refuzam.  
\- Ce mi-ai adus? l-am întrebat nerăbdătoare.   
\- Shaorma.  
\- Cu de toate?  
\- Cu de toate.  
Am chițăit fericită și am luat pachetul pe care mi l-a întins. Am desfăcut pachetul și am mușcat înfometată, în timp ce el mă privea amuzat și mușca din propria lui șaorma.  
\- Vezi că avem și clătite.  
\- Cu dulceață sau Nutella?  
\- Cu dulceață și Nutella. Și sunt făcute de mine.  
\- O, vai! Te ador!  
Modul în care am spus-o l-a făcut să zâmbească trist. Bănuiam că ar fi vrut să spună „Mă adori, dar nu mă iubești.” Îl cunoșteam pe Tim de trei ani și de tot atât timp era îndrăgostit de mine sau cel puțin așa zicea el. Ne-am cunoscut într-o pizzerie în primul an de facultate, iar eu i-am picat cu tronc în primele minute. În timp ce el avea fluturi în stomac, eu îl găseam arogant și ridicol. După a început să mă amuze cât de infantil era, cum roșea când râdeam la glumele lui proaste, cum ochii lui verzi se luminau când mă vedea, cum barba lui cădea pe fruntea mea atunci când stăteam în brațele lui, cum își trecea frenetic mâinile prim părul de culoare nisipului ud atunci când era nervos și cum încerca să mă impresioneze. Dar nu mă impresionase niciodată sau cel puțin nu cât să îl plac mai mult decât ca pe un amic. Cumva, de fiecare dată când aduna puncte, făcea ceva stupid care îl făcea să scadă în ochii mei. Ca atunci când a țipat la una dintre prietenele noastre comune încât am plecat din pubul în care eram. Ca atunci când se culca cu toate ratatele, deși tot la mine venea ca să îmi spună că renunță la ele pentru mine. Ca atunci când eu eram singură și pe moarte, iar el…  
\- Ai iar fața aia morbidă.  
\- Morbidă? am întrebat cu gura plină.  
\- Daaa! Atunci când intri în lumea aia întunecată din capul tău, toată fața ta începe să arate de parcă ai vrea să omori pe cineva.  
Pe mine...  
\- Ce te supără, Cassie-Cass-Cass?  
\- Tu așa ți-ai imaginat viața?  
\- Adică? s-a încruntat, așezându-se în așa fel încât să mă poată vedea mai bine. Ce e în neregulă cu viețile noastre?  
\- Nimic nu e cum trebuie. În câteva săptămâni o să fiu absolventă, dar nici măcar nu m-am bucurat de studenție. Nu m-am bucurat de viață… de tinerețe.  
\- Ești încă tânără, pufni. Doar fiindcă termini facultatea nu înseamnă că s-a dus tinerețea ta.  
\- Știu! Doar că… este un anumit timp pentru anumite lucruri și experiențe, iar eu mă simt de parcă le-am pierdut. Trenul e deja departe și nu mai sunt bilete pentru un altul.  
\- Nu vorbești serios.  
Un alt lucru care mă enerva la el. La început mă enerva la culme că mă contrazicea pe teme care nu îl priveau și despre care nu știa nimic. În timp, am început să aștept să mă provoace. Începuse să îmi placă să ne contrazicem. Nu și după accident. Era ca un ghimpe în coaste.   
\- De ce nu te bucuri că ești în viață și…  
\- Fiindcă viața mea e plictisitoare! am răbufnit. Nimic din ce am făcut până acum nu m-a satisfăcut în vreun fel. Simt ca mi-am irosit cei mai frumoși ani și că sunt condamnată la a mă resemna la o viață și mai plictisitoare, fiindcă e prea târziu să mă mai pot schimba. Nu pot schimba faptul că îmi plac anumite lucruri și că nu îmi plac multe altele. De fapt… nu cred că îmi mai place ceva. Știi de când nu am mai citit o carte cu așa ardoare încât să stau treaza toată noaptea ca să o termin? Nu am mai desenat, nu am mai pictat, nu am mai scris, nu am mai ascultat o melodie pe repeat fiindcă îmi place, ci fiindcă nu sunt atentă la cum trece timpul. Ultimele luni au trecut repede, fiindcă am urât absolut totul și mi-am dorit să se termine cât mai repede. Și acum că se termină… îmi e frică. Nu am nici măcar un plan sau dorință.   
Am inhalat și expirat repede pentru a înlătura nodul din gât. Nu plânsesem niciodată în fața lui și nu aveam de gând să o fac.  
\- Ți-am povestit despre anii mei de școală? m-a întrebat legănându-și picioarele.  
\- În clasa a 7-a ai încetat să te mai duci la ore, fiindcă părinții tăi au plecat și te-au lăsat singur. Riscai să ajungi într-un centru de plasament, așa că părinții tăi s-au întors. Apoi, în clasa a 11-a te-au exmatriculat, fiindcă părinții tăi au plecat din nou, iar tu ai început să chiulești din nou.  
\- Mda… iar acum eu nu pot absolvi ca tine, fiindcă am chiulit IAR și a trebuit să repet anul, dar am renunțat și acum am 25 de ani, câte o iubită nouă la șase luni maxim și… un job de barman. Între timp, tu ai multiple pasiuni și posibilități. Lumea ar putea fi la picioarele tale, dar…  
\- Acum eu sunt cea care nu înțelege unde bați. Ți-am explicat că mi-am pierdut cu totul dorința de a mai trăi.  
\- Da, am priceput asta. Ce vreau să spun e că deși toate îmi merg prost, eu încă am speranța aia care îți lipsește ție. Și știi de unde vine toată speranța?  
\- Nu de la Dumnezeu, deci aștept să mă surprinzi.  
\- Sunt ateu, deci ai dreptate. Vine de la speranța că într-o zi, fata pe care o vreau mă va accepta. Și fiindcă știu că mama ei mă consideră inferior, voi fi motivat să îmi termin studiile și să îmi iau un job destul de fițos pentru familia ei.  
Pe de o parte îmi venea să râd de ceea ce spunea, dar mai ales de modul în care o spunea. Ceea ce mă oprea din a o face era faptul că știam că se referea la mine. Nu mi se părea corect să pună acea presiune pe mine. Evident nu era corect pentru el în primul rând, dar nu voiam să mă simt responsabilă pentru nimeni. Puteam să ofer suport moral în limitele posibilului, dar nu să fiu soarele din sistemul cuiva.  
\- Știi că m-am ascuns odată în una din chestiile astea? arată el spre obiectele din spatele nostru. A fost drăguț până când nu am mai putut să ies. Eram prea scund ca să ajung la margine, așa că am lovit cu picioarele până când s-a spart o bucată și am putut să mă strecor afară.  
\- Știi că acestea sunt niște amfore grecești vechi de aproape 2000 de ani?  
\- Meh, ridică din umeri. Au reparat-o după. Tu mănânci shaorma pe niște ruine grecești de aproape 2000 de ani.  
\- Zidul ăsta e romano-bizantin.  
Tim și-a dat ochii peste cap, amuzat totuși de faptul că încă îl provocam cu „vastele” mele cunoștințe. După ce am terminat de mâncat, am făcut câteva ture de parc, apoi am coborât spre port și vechiul oraș, ducându-ne apoi pe plajă. Nu pot spune că îmi amintesc despre ce am vorbit. Doar conversam și mai glumeam. Ce îmi amintesc însă, chiar dacă uitasem de acel lucru până acum, este acea frântură de speranță de care vorbea Tim. Dacă eu eram pentru el una, pentru mine atunci părea să răsară alta. A durat doar câteva secunde. Brusc nu mai auzeam ce zicea Tim, aerul nu mai mirosea a mare și a sărat. Nu se mai auzeau zgomote din restauratul de care de apropiam și nici miros de friptură nu mai simțeam. Îl vedeam doar pe el, iar el mă observase. Poate a simțit că mă uitam la el complet fascinată și fermecată. Nu îl vedeam foarte bine de la distanță, dar cu fiecare pas cu care mă apropiam de el, sângele începea să îmi fiarbă, inima să îmi bată puternic, iar obrajii nu mai aveau acea paloare cadaverică din ultimele luni. Și oricât de mult am ținut în acele momente să memorez cum arăta, tot ce îmi pot aminti sunt ochii verzi și părul negru ciufulit. Parcă îmi părea un animal sălbatic rănit, dar plin de orgoliu. Sigur avea în jur de 30 de ani și emana masculinitate. Modul cum mă privea mă făcea să îmi doresc să mă duc la el și să mă arunc în brațele lui. Gândurile mele luau o turnură tot mai erotică cu cât continuam să îl privesc și el să mă privească. Poate am fi trecut neobservați dacă nu aș fi rămas cu capul întors. Tim a observat că nu îi mai acordam atenție și că străinul și eu făceam dragoste din priviri. De aceea m-a și luat de mână posesiv. Străinul a văzut imediat acea dovadă arhaică de a arăta o marcare a terenului, care nici nu exista cu adevarat, și a urcat în mașină, plecând în direcția opusă. Ironia era că eram încă prea năucită ca să fiu furioasă pe Tim și sincer, nici nu avea rost să mă cert cu el pentru ceva trecător. De aceea l-am și lăsat să mă țină de mână până acasă. Singura mea pedeapsă pentru el a fost lipsa îmbrățișărilor de la revedere. I-am aruncat doar un pa și am plecat. Părinții mei dormeau deja, surprinzător, așa că mi-am făcut duș în cea mai mare liniște posibilă, apoi m-am retras la mine în cameră. Bărbatul acela nu mă lăsa să dorm și îmi doream să fie lângă mine. Abia trecusem pe lângă el, dar parcă puteam simți notele lemnoase ale parfumului amestecate cu mirosul de tutun. Eram atât de singură și disperată, dar nu mă deranja, fiindcă îmi puteam auzi gândurile mai clar. Bine… pe cât de clar se putea având în vedere că notificările de pe telefon îmi vibrau pe noptieră.   
Erau anumite lucruri la care nu mă așteptam să se întâmple. Unul dintre ele era să fac parte din grupul lui Selen când aceasta era absenta, chiar și pentru câteva ore. Celălalt e să îmi las hormonii să explodeze din cauza unui bărbat necunoscut de pe stradă… parcare. Ultimul era să primesc un mesaj vocal pe chat de la Carmen Gabriel, unul în care îmi cerea ajutorul în luarea unei decizii majore. Din nou, nu voiam să fiu responsabilă pentru deciziile nimănui, dar eram într-o semi stare euforică încât nici nu mi-am dat seama când am tastat:  
„Nu sunt nimeni ca să îți zic ce să faci sau să îți dau măcar sfaturi. Dacă știi că asta vrei, dă-i bătaie! De ce să amâni inevitabilul? Crezi că ceilalți sunt la fel de îngrijorați și preocupați de cât de fericită sau nefericită ești?”  
Fără să mă mai gândesc de două ori, am mai scris un mesaj, apoi i l-am trimis repede.  
„Dacă e vorba de ascuns cadavre, am un alibi grozav și o lopată și mai grozavă. Să îmi spui dacă ai nevoie și de un fierăstrău.”  
Bănuiam că aveam să regret acea zi și acele mesaje, așa că nu am putut face nimic altceva decât să închid ochii și să îl visez pe prințul misterios. 

Din păcate, a doua zi uitasem complet de prinț și eram revenită la normalul meu anormal. Vocea mamei se auzea turuind franceză urmată de alte trei glasuri de fetițe de 12 ani. Însă, surprinzător, nu conjugatul verbelor mă trezise, ci cineva pentru care în acel moment nu înțelegeam de ce m-am obosit să mă schimb de pijamale și să ies pe stradă. Am mers pe jos până la gară unde am observat-o imediat pe Catrina care aștepta cu pisica în brațe lângă șoferul de taxi.  
\- Vai! s-a emoționat ea când m-a văzut. Îmi cer scuze din nou că te-am deranjat, dar…  
\- E ok, i-am zâmbit. Vrei să te duci la cămin sau… am făcut eu o pauză așteptând să îmi zică numele vreunei colege.  
\- Pot să vin la tine? Adică dacă nu te deranjează și e în regulă pentru părinții tăi.  
Evident, nu mă așteptasem la așa ceva. Era deja destul de ciudat că nu apelase la Corina sau Selen sau oricare dintre colegele noastre.   
\- Desigur. Nu-ți face griji.  
Nu știam de ce eram brusc atât de amabilă, dar acel ceva uman din mine mă împingea să o ajut. Am presupus că nu avea pe nimeni la care să apeleze din moment ce venise la mine, așa că îi înțelegeam oarecum singurătatea și nevoia de a avea pe cineva pe care să se bazeze. Oricum bănuiam că nu era vorba decât de un weekend cel mult, dacă nu doar câteva ore. Nu era mult până la mine acasă, mai ales cu mașina, așa că nu a trebuit să vorbim nimic pe drum. După ce șoferul a parcat pe o străduță de lângă clădirea interbelică unde locuiesc, am ajutat-o cu bagajele și am intrat în casă fix când un grup de liceene își scoteau caietele din poșetele supradimensionate. Mama s-a uitat ciudat la noi și știam că ezita să ne întrebe din cauza elevelor.  
\- Mami, ea e Catrina. E colegă cu mine și Selen. O să ne ducem la mine în cameră.  
\- Bien, ma petite!  
M-a mirat că a înțeles ce am zis având în vedere că am vorbit mai repede decât o fac de obicei.  
\- Bonjour, madame Stan! a zâmbit jenată Catrina.  
\- Bonjour, Catrina! Bienvenue dans notre maison!  
\- Merci beaucoup!  
\- Ok, nu mai fraterniza cu dușmanul, am glumit eu încet, fără să audă mama. Pe aici.  
Am condus-o pe Catrina în camera mea. Apucasem să fac patul, dar tot erau hainele mele aruncate pe canapeaua de la fereastră și pe scaunul de birou. Totuși, ea era îmbrăcată nepotrivit și plină de praf, așa că nu eram tocmai jenată de dezordine.  
\- Pot să folosesc, te rog, baia ta? Am mers de acasă până la autogară pe jos, mi-a explicat ea.  
Am dat din cap și i-am oferit un prosop. Cât a făcut ea duș, mi-am adunat lucrurile și le-am băgat la loc în șifonier. Mă gândeam că poate avea de gând să doarmă peste noapte și puteam să îi ofer canapeaua, dar mă mai gândeam și la ce interogatoriu avea să mă supună mama.   
\- Mulțumesc din suflet, Cassandra! a apărut ea mai târziu schimbată în șalvari turcoaz și un maiou negru și cu părul ud. Nu ai idee cât aveam nevoie de un duș fierbinte.  
Atunci am observat că avea un obraz roșu care începea să se învinețească.  
\- Ești în regulă? am întrebat-o cu o falsă nonșalanță. Bine… nu era tocmai falsă.  
Catrina s-a aruncat pe canapea și mi-a luat ursul panda câștigat la o tombolă în liceu, apoi a bătut cu palma pe picior, pisica ei apărând brusc de după valiza ei. Uitasem de animal. Catrina și-a luat motanul în brațe, acesta începând să toarcă fericit, apoi a oftat.  
\- Fratele meu este homosexual și eu m-am certat cu mama.  
Am privit-o cu ochi mari, dar nu fiindcă aș fi fost surprinsă, ci fiindcă nu vedeam care era problema.  
\- Și? am întrebat-o cam insensibilă.  
\- Nu știu, Cass.  
Urăsc să mi spună Cass.  
\- Nu prea mă mai simt confortabil nicăieri. Nu îmi mai găsesc locul. La cămin știu că nu e locul meu și că stau acolo doar de nevoie, acasă parcă nu mai e acasă… e ca și cum casa ar fi fost vândută acum mult timp și eu doar am vizitat-o. Parcă nici familia mea nu mai e a mea. Îi simt doar ca pe niște rude îndepărtate pe care nu le-am mai văzut de ani de zile. Și nu știu de ce… tata mă adoră, frații mei sunt minunați, iar mama mă urăște tot mai mult. Știi, Cass…   
Urăsc să mi se spună Cass.  
\- Mi se pare absurd că și-a proiectat niște idealuri, doar fiindcă sunt fiica ei. Mi se pare absurd că vrea ca eu să am o viață perfectă fără să înțeleagă că viața mea perfectă nu e după cum a plănuit ea. De fapt, îmi distruge viața! ridică e tonul, apoi reveni la cel normal. Vreau să plec departe. Am o întreagă listă cu lucruri de făcut până la 25 de ani și majoritatea sunt lucruri pe care nu am reușit să le fac până la 20 de ani. Nu vreau să tot întind lista aia până la adânci și bătrâneți. Abia aștept să fim absolvente și să mă duc unde văd cu ochii. Vreau doar să plec, Cass...  
Urăsc să mi se spună…. ah, la naiba!  
\- Ce ai pe listă? am întrebat-o eu în calitate de persoană care și-a pierdut cu totul voința de a mai trăi, cu atât mai mult dorințele și potențialele planuri de viitor.  
I-am oferit o cană cu ceai și m-am așezat pe marginea patului. Pisoiul ei a venit la picioarele mele și m-a privit cu fățuca lui drăgălașă. A mieunat o dată și țop! a sărit la mine în brațe. În câteva secunde deja torcea fericit și își flutura coada pe lângă piciorul meu, iar eu nu m-am putut abține din a-l mângâia pe blănița portocalie.  
\- Chestii absurde, mi-a răspuns Catrina într-un final, dar importante pentru mine. Am o grămadă de țări pe care vreau să le vizitez. Vreau să ajung pe Kilimanjaro.  
\- Toată lumea vrea pe Himalaya.  
\- Da, dar Himalaya e pe lista de lucruri pe care vreau să le fac până împlinesc 30 de ani. În rest vreau să învăț să gătesc, fiindcă sunt praf la asta. Carmen e o bucătăreasă geniala, dar eu abia reușesc să prăjesc ouă fără să dau foc bucătăriei.  
\- Eu știu să gătesc, am recunoscut. Nu mai spusesem niciodată cuiva asta.  
\- Da? mi-a zâmbit.   
\- Da, doar că nu foarte multe. Părinții mei mereu au fost ocupați și nu au timp să gătească, dar câteodată mai gătim în familie și e… drăguț.  
Am făcut o pauză scurtă, dar importantă, apoi am rugat-o să continue.  
\- Ah, mai am pe listă cărți, filme și seriale care și-ar pierde din farmec dacă nu m-aș ocupa de ele până împlinesc 25 de ani. Un alt lucru de care vreau să mă ocup este și pierderea virginități.  
\- Stai! Ce? am râs. De ce ai pune așa ceva pe listă?  
\- Fiindcă e enervant să fii virgină la aproape 22 de ani!  
\- De ce?  
\- Fiindcă stau mereu cu Carmen, Corina și Selen, iar Selen e măritată, Carmen aproape măritată, dar obișnuia să îmi povestească detalii picante când eram în liceu, iar pentru Corina sexul este ca un cocktail delicios după muncă. Nu mă înțelege greșit! Nu vreau să o fac fiindcă prietenele mele au făcut-o și eu mă simt prost că nu. Pur și simplu am mai întâlnit băieți grozavi pentru one night standuri, dar pur și simplu ideea că sunt virgină nu m-a lăsat să mă bucur de ei. Am nevoie de sex în viața mea, dar și de o ocazie care nu mă va lega de nimeni și nici nu mă va face să regret. Cu alte cuvinte, vreau ca prima dată să nu îmi strice toată experiența viitoare.  
\- Da… mi-am înclinat eu capul. Cred că înțeleg ce vrei să spui.  
\- Tu ai făcut-o cu tipul ăla, nu?  
\- Ce? am mijit ochii râzând. Care tip?  
\- Tim. Cel care mereu se așeza lângă tine la cursurile comune din anul I.  
Atunci am rămas cu gura căscată.  
\- De unde naiba ai scos asta?  
\- Nu sunteți împreună? Fiindcă toată lumea…  
Tocmai mă pregăteam să îi spun că lumea spune numai prostii atunci când i-a sunat telefonul. Nu am stat să îi ascult convorbirea, fiindcă eram încă în stare de șoc. Tim avea de dat multe explicații.   
\- Scuze, începu ea. Era Carmen. I-am spus că sunt aici și vine și ea. Sper că nu te deranjează/  
Nu știu dacă m-ar fi deranjat neapărat, dar eram oricum mult prea deranjată de ceea ce îmi zisese ca să mă mai poată enerva altceva. Eram încă în stare de șoc când mama a deschis ușa dormitorului și o lăsă pe Carmen să intre.  
\- Kitty! a îmbrățișat-o Carmen pe Catrina. Micuța de tine… să știi că Petru sau Pavel era foarte îngrijorat.  
\- Știi că nu pot să cred ca ai venit după mine? a râs Catrina fericită, deși cu ochii plini de lacrimi. De fapt, nu cred că ai renunțat la weekendul tău sexy cu Ștefan pentru mine.  
Carmen a făcut o pauză și a strâns-o din nou în brațe.  
\- Scuze că am venit așa pe nepusă masă, s-a întors ea spre mine, și mulțumesc pentru știi tu ce.  
\- Mă bucur să fiu de ajutor.  
Nu chiar…   
\- O să plecăm acum.  
Și totuși...  
\- Puteți să stați. Și așa nu aveam planuri pentru azi.  
\- Mulțumesc! s-a trântit Catrina la loc pe canapea. Putem să comandăm pizza? Mor de foame!  
\- Nu încă. Mama nu prea agreează pizza și aș prefera să comandăm după ce pleacă ea.  
\- Mi-au dat ai mei ceva. Mă duc la mașină și le aduc.  
Prea multă lume. Prea multă agitație.  
\- Vreau și un tatuaj.  
\- Poftim?  
\- Legat de lista mea de dorințe. Chiar sper că o să reușesc să îmi fac un tatuaj. Am sute de idei, dar nu am avut curaj până acum să fac pasul cel mare.  
Nu înțelegeam de ce Catrina voia să vorbească cu mine, dar având în vedere că eu le rugasem să rămână, nu aveam de ce să mă plâng.  
\- Mai vreau și să fac câte o poză în fiecare zi, a continuat ea. Am tot încercat, dar fie le-am șters mai târziu fiindcă erau urâte, fie uitam să fac poza. Și vreau să învăț galica scoțiană și suedeza. A! Și vreau să vizitez un oraș fantomă.  
\- Cred că găsești destule sate părăsite aici, am comentat eu apatică.  
\- Așa e… a făcut ea o pauză. Mă simt cam prost în preajma ta, deși mă așteptam să fiu tocmai foarte relaxată.  
Nu am spus nimic. Degeaba m-aș fi simțit insultată sau orice altceva, fiindcă bănuiam de ce se simțea așa.  
\- Vrei să știi ce am pățit.  
Nu a apucat să îmi răspundă, fiindcă atunci a intrat Carmen cu mâncarea, ceea ce a fost în avantajul meu. Nu m-ar fi deranjat foarte tare să îi povestesc în detaliu experiența mea, dar mă simțeam de parcă m-aș fi umilit, fiindcă totul părea atât de în trecut și de lipsit de importanță. Mizantropia mea nu mai avea legătură cu accidentul. Era ca și cum aș fi fost împinsă în nisipuri mișcătoare și am reușit să ies, dar sunt prea obosită ca să mă ridic și să plec.   
\- Prăjituri?  
M-am uitat la Carmen și ceva s-a schimbat în modul în care mă privea.  
\- Despre ce vorbeați voi două de ai fățuca asta de copil trist?  
\- Despre ce vrem să facem până împlinim 25 de ani.  
\- Să absolvim, a râs Carmen. Și să luăm licența cu notă mare.  
\- Da, cred că asta vrem toate, am zâmbit gustând din plăcinta cu brânză sărată. Dar asta se va întâmpla în următoarele săptămâni. Trebuie să îți dorești și altceva.  
Carmen și-a trecut mâna prin părul negru bogat și a zâmbit larg. Era atât de frumoasă și senină... Îmi plăcea inocența pe care o emana, chiar dacă nu îmi plăcea că îmi venea să plâng. Nu știam prea multe despre ele, dar eram atât de invidioasă. Nu le voiam viețile, dar voiam acea urmă de speranță de care vorbea Tim. Ele puteau evada - o făcuseră - și tot aveau unde să se ducă și pe cine să se bazeze. Eu, dacă aș fi evadat, nu aș fi găsit nimic și m-aș fi întors de unde am plecat. Ce trebuia să fac ca să nu mă mai simt mizerabil?  
\- Eu vreau să mă urc într-un taxi și să îi spui șoferului să urmărească o mașină. Evident că eu voi purta un pardesiu de culoarea trabucului și ochelari de soare… șiiiiiiiiiii posibil o beretă. Voi vorbi cu un accent franțuzesc și voi avea o tabacheră în mână în loc de poșetă.  
Nu fusesem atentă la ceea ce zisese Carmen, așa că nu făceam legătura dintre dorința ciudată, voce și persoană, chiar dacă involuntar mi-am întors capul spre ușă. Celelalte fete se uitau și ele la Corina și râdeau. Nici măcar nu m-am întrebat ce căuta la mine în casă, având în vedere că nici nu avea de unde să știe unde locuiesc. Nici nu puteam să mă gândesc la așa ceva din moment ce altceva mă preocupa.  
\- Am avut o prietenă de la grădiniță până în școala generală cu care semănam foarte mult și aveam aceeași dată de naștere sau erau date apropiate, am început eu privind în gol. Oricum… nu o mai văzusem de mult timp, fiindcă părinții mei plecaseră din țară și eu m-am mutat din oraș la bunicii mei. Când m-am întors acasă de la spital, eram într-o stare groaznică și chiar mă gândeam la ea. Mă întrebam dacă își mai amintea de mine și dacă mai semănăm. Cred că a fost o coincidență foarte mare că mama mea s-a întâlnit cu mama ei. Așa am aflat că prietena mea a murit. A murit înainte să dea bacalaureatul. De fapt, cred că nici nu absolvise liceul, fiindcă rămăsese însărcinată. Mama ei nu ne-a spus asta, dar am aflat de foștii colegi. A murit în ziua în care ar fi împlinit 19 ani… a murit și ea și bebelușul ei.  
M-am uitat la fete - Catrina încă stătea pe canapea, Carmen stătea lângă ea, iar Corina se așezase pe jos cu motanul Catrinei cocoțându-se pe după gâtul ei. Afară se anunța o furtună îngrozitoare și camera se întunecase odată cu cerul. Încă nu ploua, chiar dacă vântul șuiera și făcea ramurile copacului de lângă clădirea noastră să bată în fereastra mea. Poate părea amenințător, dar mie mi se părea potrivit. Ceva în mine nu mai părea a fi mort, nici măcar adormit. Simțeam că mă trezeam.


	6. O poveste lungă

Unul dintre cele mai frumoase lucruri, pe care deși îl visasem de multe ori în ultimii ani, nu m-am așteptat să se întâmple vreodată, a fost să mă trezesc lângă frumoasa, angelica mea Liana. Băusem cam mult cu o seară în urmă, așa că tot restul nopții era cam în ceață. Îmi aminteam că am râs amândouă destul de mult. Liana a pus un film erotic pe care l-am comentat din prisma a două fete cu experiență în arta amorului. Țin minte cât de absurdă era povestea. Personajul principal feminin pleca în vacanță cu amantul, care era căsătorit cu altă femeie, doar ca să o lase baltă pe amantă în fiecare zi. Nopțile și le petreceau împreună, dar în timpul zilei o abandona din cauza unor motive irelevante și nespecificate. De aceea, frustrata Marianne s-a retras în brațele unui servitor musculos și bronzat, apoi în ale proprietarei resortului, mai ales după ce jucau volei, și eventual în brațele fiicei vitrege a patroanei, o fată suavă și topită după actori americani. Dialogul era îngrozitor (sau cel puțin cât înțelegeam eu din franceza mea de baltă), dar oricum era nimic în comparație cu coloana sonoră dramatică (saxofon și sfârșitul anilor ’70). Poate ar fi fost interesant filmul dacă nu aș fi avut-o pe Liana lângă mine. Vinul, povestea, satinul pe pielea ei, mirosul ei de pere… Nu pot să zic că a fost ceva ce am forțat-o să facă. Nu eram Marianne și patroana resortului, ci Marianne și fiica acelei femei. Acel sărut nu a pornit de la mine, ci de la amândouă. Liana îmi prinsese capul între palmele ei reci, ea m-a tras mai aproape, ea m-a lăsat să o iau în brațe și să îi sărut umerii, gâtul și pieptul. În final, ea m-a tras în pat.  
Din păcate, partea în ceață includea restul. Purtam la rândul meu o rochiță de noapte verde pal identică cu a Lianei, chiar dacă nu îmi aminteam să mă fi schimbat de haine. Ea dormea liniștită cu capul pe perna „mea”, genele lungi părând niște crenguțe care acopereau cerul ochilor ei. Aș fi privit-o fără oprire dacă nu aș fi auzit telefonul sunând. Nu voiam să o trezesc, așa că m-am strecurat din pat și am mers pe vârfuri până la măsuța pe care îl lăsasem. Am crezut că mi-am imaginat numele lui Carmen, știind că era la ea în sat cu Ștefan, așa că am ezitat să răspund. Am făcut-o abia când Liana a început să se miște în pat.  
\- Nacho, scuze dacă dormeai, dar avem o intervenție de făcut.  
\- Ce s-a întâmplat? am șoptit cât să nu o deranjez pe Liana.  
\- Kitty a plecat de acasă. Mătuși-mea a lovit-o, s-au certat și Kitty a plecat.  
\- Păi și unde e?  
\- Acasă la Cassandra. Mi-a trimis Kitty mesaj cu adresa și…  
\- Cassandra Stan? Acea Cassandra Stan? am întrerupt-o eu.  
\- Da, evident.  
\- S-a dus să îi țină teoria nihilismului?  
Eram încă supărată pe Catrina și pe aroganța ei neobosită.  
\- Doamne, nu! am auzit-o râzând. Nu știu de ce s-a dus la ea, dar eu tot acolo mă îndrept. Vii și tu?  
M-am uitat la Liana care se trezise și stătea pe marginea patului. Și ea s-a uitat la mine, mai ales la tivul rochiței mult prea scurtă pentru picioarele mele lungi, și am zâmbit.  
\- Nu pot, K. Am altceva mai important de făcut.  
I-am închis telefonul în nas a o nesimțită și am fugit la Liana. M-am așezat în genunchi la marginea patului și i-am luat mâinile într-ale mele. Și apoi, cu o singură frază, magia s-a spulberat.  
\- Trebuie să iau masa cu soț… fostul meu soț.  
\- Când?  
\- În două ore. M-a sunat pe la 5 dimineața. A zis că e un bou care nu a știut să mă aprecieze.  
\- De acord, am bombănit eu. Partea că e un bou care nu te merită.  
\- Probabil… a ezitat ea, dar tot trebuie să mă întâlnesc cu el.  
Urăsc când sunt într-o dispoziție fantastico-minunată și un singur lucru extrem de minor mă face să intru într-un zid emoțional care mă lasă fără nicio emoție, cu o goliciune în piept care e imediat umplută de greață și tristețe. Greață și tristețe care mă fac să mă simt de parcă aș sta goală în mijlocul unui câmp ars în bătaia vântului. Aș fi vrut să fi fost în altă parte, de preferință la mine în pat, sub pătura mea verde pufoasă care arată ca iarba. Dar nu avea rost să îi arăt cât de mult mă deranja, și cum nu aveam pătură, nici măcar un pat, i-am zis cu un zâmbet larg:  
\- O să plec și eu oricum. Catrina și Carmen s-au întors și trebuie să mă mut înapoi la cămin.  
O parte din mine încă era prea extaziată de faptul că petrecusem noaptea cu Liana ca să mai fie afectată prea tare de ceea ce părea a fi o altă palmă și un eșec în dragoste. M-am îmbărbătat zicându-mi că după masă, Liana urma să mă sune ca să-mi povestească cât de penibil este fostul ei soț și cum minciunile lui nu au impresionat-o.  
Îmbrăcată într-o rochie verde înflorată, un pulover de culoarea muștarului, jachetă de denim și cizme maro, mi-am luat bagajele și am plecat. Am sperat la un sărut de încurajare sau de la revedere, dar Liana era prea ocupată să se machieze, iar eu nu voiam să mă umilesc. Am mai abandonat romanțele de o noapte fără pic de regret și plină de nonșalanță, dar niciodată, până atunci, nu am știut cum e de partea cealaltă a baricadei. Tot nu aveam nici un șfanț, nici măcar de autobuz, și nu voiam să mă întorc să îi cer nimic Lianei, așa că am făcut ceea ce ar fi făcut oricare student normal: m-am urcat în autobuz fără bilet. Carmen îmi scrisese că trebuie să ajung la gară, iar de la gară puteam merge pe jos (ea nu știa că valizele mele grele nu prea mă lăsau să fac asta).   
Mă gândeam cum să le spun fetelor că am nevoie de bani, deși nu era prima oară când rămâneam lefteră. Era pur și simplu rușinea că fusesem părăsită practic de două ori în mai puțin de 24 de ore. Probabil de aceea nici nu l-am observat pe Petru decât foarte târziu. Aproape am sărit pe geam când l-am văzut și nu fiindcă părea foarte dulce, deși masculin, cu părul în vânt și concentrat asupra telefonului.  
\- Petru, am strigat lovind pe cineva cu valiza atunci când am coborât, așteaptă-mă!  
\- Hei! Mi-a zâmbit el, toate cutele sale de îngrijorare dispărând. Cât mă bucur să te văd!  
\- Și eu mă bucur să te văd.  
“Și să te miros” aș fi putut adăuga. De când l-am întâlnit prima oară, Petru m-a atras într-un mod tare... confortabil. Și nu mă refer la confortul pe care mi-l oferea Marco, ci la ceva ce mă face să mă simt ca acasă. Dacă nu aș fi iubit-o pe Liana și dacă mi-ar plăcea viața la țară ceva mai mult, l-aș lua de bărbat în câteva momente. Dar nu. Eu trebuia să îmi complic viața cu Marco și Liana.  
\- Ce faci aici? l-am întrebat într-un final.  
\- Am venit după Kitty, dar nu știu unde să o găsesc. Vezi tu, ea și mama s-au…  
\- Știu eu unde e! Chiar acolo mă duceam! am spus entuziasmată, mai ales de faptul că venise cu mașina familiei. Nu am mai așteptat, ci mi-am aruncat lucrurile în portbagaj și m-am urcat pe locul din dreapta. De îndată ce am văzut multitudinea de cruciulițe am început să râd.  
\- De ce râzi? m-a întrebat Petru cu ochii mijiți.  
\- Nimic, am mințit. Mă amuză că ne-am întâlnit fix acum de parcă destinul așa a vrut.  
Cât de siropoasă am putut fi…. Oricum! I-am indicat pe unde să o ia și am reușit să nu ne rătăcim printre blocurile din perioada interbelică. Când am coborât din mașină, m-a luat de mână și am mers amândoi până la blocul despre care îmi zisese Carmen. Am sunat la interfon, apoi ne-am îndreptat spre apartamentul 6. O doamnă înaltă ne-a deschis ușa.  
\- Bonjour! Sunteți și voi prietenii Cassandrei?  
\- Da, am răspuns eu, fiindcă bietul Petru habar nu avea cine e Cassandra.  
\- De obicei nu invită pe nimeni, dar acum văd că are o adevărată gașcă de prieteni.  
Nu mi-am putut da seama dacă era fericită fiindcă fiica ei avea o grămadă de prieteni falși sau dacă era pur și simplu acidă. Ne-am descălțat, apoi l-am cărat pe Petru după mine. Fetele vorbeau lucruri pe care vor să le facă înainte de a împlini 25 de ani. Am stat puțin și am ascultat, apoi m-am băgat în discuție.  
\- Eu vreau să mă urc într-un taxi și să îi spui șoferului să urmărească o mașină.  
Aveam o listă destul de lungă de persoane cam suspecte cum ar fi Rebecca și fostul soț al Lianei.  
\- Evident că eu voi purta un pardesiu de culoarea trabucului și ochelari de soare… am continuat eu, șiiiiiiiiiii posibil o beretă. Voi vorbi cu un accent franțuzesc și voi avea o tabacheră în mână în loc de poșetă.  
Evident că le-am luat pe toate prin surprindere. Fetele au râs, însă Cassandra a început să vorbească despre o prietenă de a sa care a murit. Ceva din povestea ei m-a făcut să mă simt mizerabil și am simțit cum acele amintiri, pe care nu voiam încă se le înfrunt, încercau să se dezgroape. Am profitat de faptul că toată lumea era tăcută și m-am așezat lângă fete.  
\- Vino! i-am șoptit lui Petru.  
\- Crezi că e-n regulă?  
\- VINO!  
Faptul că nu numai că apari neinvitat undeva și te bagi într-o discuție poate fi cam… ciudat. Însă și mai ciudat e când urli „VINO!” la cineva când toată lumea e atentă la altceva.  
\- Petru? s-a ridicat în picioare Kitty. Ce faci aici?  
\- Am venit după tine. Ți-ai lăsat câteva lucruri acasă și m-am gândit că poate mai ai nevoie de niște bani. Cred că ar trebui să plecăm și să nu o mai deranjăm pe colega ta.  
Micuțul de el era așa de rușinat de situație…  
\- Poți să rămâi, a spus absentă Cassandra. Tocmai începusem să vorbim despre lucruri interesante… Carmen ne-a adus și de mâncare.  
\- Mulțumesc, a zâmbit el roșu în obraji, întinzându-i mâna. Eu sunt Petru, fratele Catrinei.  
\- Cassandra, i-a dat ea mâna. Deci, Petru… tu ce vrei să faci până împlinești 25 de ani?  
Petru nu s-a așezat lângă mine așa cum aș fi vrut, dar s-a așezat lângă sora lui. Pufoșenia de Hero era și el pe acolo și de îndată ce l-a văzut pe fratele stăpânei sale, s-a cocoțat la el în brațe și a început să își frece capul de obrazul lui. Aș fi făcut și eu asta…   
\- Nu știu ce să zic… cred că în următorii doi ani aș vrea să îmi găsesc un rost în viață, ceea ce e puțin probabil.  
\- Vrea să zică că și-ar dori o prietenă, râse Kitty făcându-l să se înroșească iar și să se uite la mine cu subînțeles.   
\- Nu ar fi rău, a reușit el să surâdă. Adevărul e că la 25 de ani nu cred că voi destul de matur cât să reușesc să fac cine știe ce.   
\- Da, dar tocmai că după ce împlinești 25 de ani, oamenii deja te pun în grupă cu cei de 30 de ani, oftă Carmen. Societatea în care trăim ne vrea bătrână și în câmpul muncii redundante.   
\- Bine! Facem altceva! Până la 25 de ani, eu și Carmen ne vom implica mai mult în ceea ce înseamnă evoluția satului nostru.   
\- De acord! bătu K palma cu vărul ei. M-am mai gândit și să îmi deschid o cofetărie.  
\- Nu cred că lumea din Valea Albă ar fi prea interesată să cumpere brioșele tale, am comentat eu. Adică sunt foarte bune, dar de ce le-ar cumpăra când și mama ta face, iar ale ei sunt pe gratis.  
\- Toată lumea vinde chestii pe internet acum, Nacho!  
\- Care e faza cu Nacho? ne-a întrebat Cassandra și am putut simți o urmă de exasperare în vocea ei. Probabil că era enervant să tot auzi un inside joke și să nu știi ce înseamnă.  
M-am așezat mai bine și m-am întrebat dacă s-ar fi supărat cineva dacă l-aș fi folosit pe Hero pe post de pernă….  
\- Nu e cine știe ce, am început eu. În primul an de facultate, am fost un majorat parcă…  
\- Era revelionul, m-a corectat Catrina.  
\- În fine. Am băut cam mult și am ajuns goală într-o cadă plină cu nachos, iar Kitty și K au evitat să apară pe internet pozele.  
\- A fost nevoie de mult șantaj și multe amenințări, am auzit-o Carmen zicând.  
\- Aș fi putut să ajung vedetă! Puteam să am propria mea emisiune – „De vorbă cu Nacho” sau „Cum și despre Nacho”.  
\- Vezi de ce a fost nevoie să distrugem dovezile? și-a dat Kitty ochii peste cap.  
Am râs cu toții (mai puțin Cassandra care doar a zâmbit din politețe), apoi m-am uitat la ea și i-am spus bând dintr-un pahar care nu conținea alcool:  
\- Știi ești singura persoană cu numele de Cassandra pe care o cunosc.  
\- Da… tatăl meu m-a numit după oracolul din Delphi.  
\- O, dar asta e chiar drăguț, interveni Catrina. Pe mine mama m-a numit după Catrina Moromete.  
\- Cea din “Moromeții”?  
Sunt regina întrebărilor retorice.  
\- Singura și unica! se aruncă ea dramatic pe pat.  
\- Hmm… pe mine m-au numit Carmen după nașa mea, iar Maria după bunica noastră.  
\- Pe mine m-au botezat Corina după mătușa mea nebună care a încercat să se spânzure și până la urmă i s-a rupt frânghia și a căzut în lac și s-a înecat.  
\- Te-au numit după ea înainte sau după ce a murit?  
\- Buna întrebare! Habar nu am când a murit.  
Mă mirase că Petru făcuse o glumă, dar nu prea îmi păsa fiindcă îmi placea cum se uita la mine… cam la fel cum mă uitam eu la Liana. Și aducându-mi aminte de ea, nu m-am putut abține să nu mă întreb cum decurgea întâlnirea.   
\- Cassandra, noi plecăm! a strigat doamna Stan.  
După ce ușa a fost închisă, Cassandra a oftat. Îmi era din nou milă de ea. Părea foarte chinuită, deși încerca să nu o arate.  
\- Îmi pare cunoscută mama ta, i-am zis privind ușa dormitorului ei. De fapt, dormitorul ei era foarte confortabil și chic, dar era ca o colivie. Puteam să văd că stătea acolo ca să se protejeze, dar totodată ar fi vrut să evadeze la fel ca mine, Corina și Carmen.  
\- E profesoară de franceză la noi la facultate, mi-a răspuns ea plictisită.  
\- A, da? Crezi că ar putea să mă învețe franceză și pe mine?  
\- Da… presupun.  
\- De ce vrei să înveți franceză? râse Carmen. Nu ai făcut opt ani la școală?  
\- Ba da, dar atunci nu m-am obosit prea tare să o învăț pe atunci.  
\- De ce nu o rogi pe Liana?  
\- Nu ai înțeles?  
Prevedeam că draga de Catrina urma să zică ceva care să mă enerveze.  
\- Vrea să o impresioneze pe Liana cu cunoștințele sale în materie de limbi.  
Cred că toată lumea s-a prins de ceea ce voia să spună și eu voiam la rândul meu să îi torn băutura în cap și să o lovesc cu paharul. Dar talentul meu consta în a riposta și a arata că nu mă deranjează comentariile ei stupide… chiar dacă însemna să dezvălui lucruri pe care nu voiam.  
\- Ce să fac și eu dacă am rămas fără bărbat?  
\- Pe bune? Te-ai despărțit de Marco? a rămas Carmen cu gura căscată.  
\- De ce?  
M-am uitat la Catrina, apoi am tras cu ochiul la fratele ei care brusc era foarte interesat de discuția noastră.  
\- Mă înșela cu Rebecca.  
\- Rebecca? Șefa lui?  
\- Cea mai mare decât el cu 15 ani și căsătorită?  
\- Rebecca cu trei copii?  
Era superb că prietenele mele mă înțelegeau., deși Cassandra era total pierdută, iar Petru părea brusc cam stingher.  
\- Da… adevărul e că nu prea îmi pasă, dar sunt destul de furioasă că mi-a spus abia când mi-a pus valizele în brațe?  
\- Te-a înșelat și te-a dat și afară din casă?   
L-aș fi pupat pe Petru pentru cât de oripilat era. Nu eram o sfântă, dar eram încă furioasă și nivelul de ticăloșenie din mine atinsese un punct destul de înalt.  
\- Păcat că nu am cum să i-o plătesc. Nu e ca și cum i-ar mai păsa de mine, dar…  
\- Rebecca cea căsătorită și cu trei copii e cumva soția domnului Murat?  
Mi-am ridicat privirea spre Cassandra și puteam simți cum bucățile puzzlelului numit destin se schimbau între ele.  
\- Nu știu dacă e chiar soția lui, dar o cheamă Murat. De ce?  
\- Lucrează cu tatăl meu. Au fost colegi de facultate și au scris și pentru un ziar politic… mă rog. Cert e că dacă vrei să o dai în vileag, îți pot face rost de adresă, număr de telefon… ce vrei tu.  
În acel moment o adoram pe Cassandra și regretam toate momentele în care am considerat-o o nesuferită arogantă. Bine… poate încă era puțin nesuferită și arogantă, dar măcar avea niște bile albe din partea mea.  
\- Crezi că e ok? zise Carmen cam temătoare, de parcă nu mă cunoștea destul. Adică s-ar putea să dai de bucluc.  
\- Ce-ar putea să îmi facă oricare dintre ei? Să mă dea afară de la facultate? Mare chestie! Mă pot transfera la altă universitate.  
\- Sincer, o cam merită.  
Și așa a spus Catrina ceva inteligent după mult timp și multe chestii stupide scoase pe gură.  
\- Mulțumesc, Cass! Ești grozavă!  
Mi-a zâmbit, apoi am văzut cu coada ochiului ceva lucind la mâna lui Carmen. Am mijit ochii și am tras-o de încheietură. Bănuiam că Ștefan urma să o ceară în căsătorie, dar era și mai mare șocul să fii pus în fața faptului împlinit.  
\- Te-ai logodit și nu ne-ai spus nimic?  
Carmen m-a privit oripilată și și-a tras încheietura. A mai luat o bucată de prăjitură cu mere și a început să se bâlbâie.  
\- Păi… nu chiar… de fapt nu. Este doar un cadou. L-am văzut într-un catalog online și l-am rugat să mi-l cumpere. Chiar am vrut să îi dau banii pe el, dar a zis să îl consider un cadou de ziua mea… sau de absolvire. Ceva de genul asta.  
\- Deci Ștefan nu te-a cerut în căsătorie? au întrebat verii ei în același timp.   
\- Nu.  
Mi-a atras atenția ceva din felul în care Carmen și Cassandra se tot uitau una la cealaltă. Bănuiam că era ceva ce prietena mea ascundea, iar Cass știa, dar am zis să nu mă mai bag. Dacă ea nu voia să zică, nu avea rost să se simtă obligată cum am fost eu. Am continuat să mâncăm și să povestim. La un moment dat Petru a avut nevoie de o gură de aer proaspat (probabil din cauză că discuția degenerase la ceva despre sex), iar Cassandra părea că voia să plece cu el, dar evident că nu putea, fiindcă ea era gazda. După ce le-am povestit fetelor chestii penibile despre relația mea cu Marco și despre cum prima oară am făcut-o în baie la o petrecere, s-a întors și Petru cu o sticlă cu vin și niște beri. Nu știam dacă gazda noastră era adepta alcoolului, dar nouă ne mai plăcea să ne destrăbălăm din când în când. După câteva guri de vin, Catrina a început să ne povestească cum s-a desfășurat cearta dintre ea și mama ei. Nu mi s-a părut cu adevărat o ceartă care ar fi degenerat așa cum a făcut-o, dar eu nu am părinți și nu știu cum e să te cerți cu ei.  
Începuse să se întunece afară când Petru a luat-o pe sora lui de braț și i-a spus că ar fi cazul să plece. Ce-i drept, și eu trebuia să mă mut înapoi la cămin, și să îmi termin de scris capitolul din lucrarea de licență. Am ajutat-o pe Cassandra să strângă mizeria făcută de noi, apoi ne-am îngrămădit în holul de la intrare.   
\- Mai e patul meu disponibil?  
\- O să încercăm să îți facem loc. O să îl iau pe Hero la mine în pat ca să aiba șă frate-miu unde să doarmă în seara asta. Mâine cred că o să stau să mai arunc un ochi peste ce am mai scris în lucrarea mea de licență.  
\- Cassie, tu cu cine faci lucrarea de licență?  
\- Cu Miss Christina.  
Modul în care i-a răspuns lui Carmen era foarte exasperat. O cam invadasem pe biata fată, mai ales fiindcă în trei ani de când eram colege abia vorbisem, iar noi brusc ne comportam de parcă eram cele mai bune prietene cu ea. Fusese destul de amabilă că ne-a primit (de fapt nu a avut de ales), așa că m-am abținut din a mai spune „A! Tu ești cea cu adresa de email cu cass.stan. Am crezut că e cineva care e pasionat de castane.” Până și eu îmi dădusem seama că aș fi sunat stupid… Ne-am luat la revedere de la ea și am plecat. Catrina s-a urcat în mașină cu pisica și fratele ei, iar eu am plecat cu Carmen în broscuța ei bleu.  
\- Îmi pare rău pentru ce s-a întâmplat cu Marco, mi-a spus ea în timp ce ne apropiam de cămin. Chiar a fost un nesimțit și nu meritai să te trateze așa.  
Nu am spus nimic.  
\- Unde ai dormit azi noapte?  
\- La Liana.  
Carmen a surâs.  
\- Ce?  
\- Ție îți place de Liana mai mult decât de noi? Stai să reformulez… îți place de ea ca…  
\- Sunt bi, K, am întrerupt-o eu. Știi asta.  
\- Da, dar nu credeam că ți-ar pica cu tronc vreuna dintre noi.  
Nu am zis nimic din nou. Faptul că nu prea îmi pasă de consecințe și îmi place să trăiesc momentul m-a făcut mereu să nu regret aventurile mele pasagere, dar pe Liana o iubeam de mult timp. Și faptul că pentru ceilalți părea doar o altă romanță pasageră, mă deranja puțin. Mi-am asumat mereu felul de a fi, dar eram conștientă că poate de aceea Liana nu mă lua în serios.  
Când am ajuns la cămin, a fost nevoie să facem cu rândul la baie și să aranjăm celelalte două paturi. Hero nu era prea fericit să se mute, dar nu avea de ales. Eventual, Catrina s-a întors la studiat, la fel și eu, iar Carmen și Petru au început să vorbească despre chestii din Valea Albă. Carmen se interesase despre o echipă care se ocupa de restaurarea clădirilor vechi din țară și nu numai. Se pare că șeful echipei avea un frate care se ocupa mai mult de construcții de cartiere, iar Carmen ar fi vrut să vadă dacă puteau face un parteneriat cu primăria din Valea Albă. Știam că mereu era preocupată de evoluția satului lor, dar nu vedeam de ce ar fi avut nevoie de o echipa deja formată de arhitecți și constructori. Am rămas cu discuția lor în minte până am adormit.  
Nu țineam minte să fi pus laptopul meu vechi pe masă și nici să mă fi învelit cu pătura mea verde, dar atunci când fetele m-au trezit ca să îmi spună că se duc până la supermarket, am fost mai mult decât recunoscătoare că nu am dormit pe jumătate pe jos și în frig. Am mai dormit pentru vreo 30 de minute, apoi am deschis ochii fix când Petru ieșea de la baie. Părul îi era puțin ud, iar șuvițele formau niște onduleuri perverse. Afurisitul chiar arăta bine fără tricou.  
\- Ah, scuze! Te-am trezit?  
\- Nu! l-am liniștit eu. Chiar am dormit mai mult decât de obicei.  
Simțeam nevoia să îl ating, deși nu trebuia. Dacă erau câteva lucruri sfinte chiar și pentru mine era să nu ies cu rudele sau cu foștii iubiți ai prietenelor mele. Dar teoretic și practic nu ieșeam cu el…  
\- Îmi pare rău dacă te-au deranjat lucrurile despre care am vorbit acasă la Cassandra.  
\- Care lucruri? întrebă nedumerit.  
\- Păi… cam viața mea sexuală.  
\- A! exclamă el și râse în timp ce obrajii i se colorau. Daaa… e ok. Am auzit chestii și mai explicite de la foștii colegi de facultate. A fost doar ciudat să aud asta din partea prietenei surorii mele, mai ales de față cu ea, verișoara mai mică și o necunoscută.  
Mi-am mușcat buza și mi-am dat jos pantalonii de pijama, apoi am început să îmi deschei bluza.   
\- Adică să nu crezi că am o părere proastă despre tine, dar m-am gândit că era ciudat și pentru restul fetelor să fie un bărbat de față…  
S-a oprit din vorbit abia când s-a întors cu fața spre mine. Obrajii lui erau și mai roșii și zâmbetul meu și mai larg.  
\- Îmi pare rău! a lăsat el privirea în jos. Nu mi-am dat seama că vrei să te schimbi.  
\- Da… o să fac și asta. De fapt, voiam să te întreb dacă nu vrei să exersezi cu mine câte ceva.  
M-am ridicat în picioare și m-am dus să încui ușa, moment în care el a observat că tot ce aveam pe mine era bluza de pijama și aia încă stătea să alunece. M-am apropiat de el și m-am bucurat că în sfârșit era cineva mai înalt decât mine.   
\- Desigur, am început sărutându-i pieptul, asta doar dacă vrei și tu.  
Am ridicat capul și mi-am apropiat buzele de ale lui, încurajându-l să mă sărute. Mirosea a gelul meu de duș cu aromă de pere, ceea ce îmi aducea aminte de Liana și de faptul că nici nu s-a obosit să mă sune sau măcar să îmi dea un mesaj în care să mă anunțe că e bine. Îmi dădeam seama că lucruruile înter ea și soțul ei nu au decurs cum aș fi vrut eu, iar asta doar îmi confirma faptul că pentru ea eram doar o prietenă cu care s-a întâmplat să se culce într-o seară. Marco era un ticălos, pentru Liana nu exista, iar Petru era fratele prietenei mele. Dar era delicios și știa ce face. Tot ce puteam să regret era că nu m-am culcat cu el de când l-am cunoscut prima oară. 

Trecutul e tot ce ne-a mai rămas

De îndată ce am văzut cuvintele „sunteți acceptată”, în acea dimineață, am știut că nimic nu avea să mai conteze o bună perioadă de timp. Am trecut prin ore de sintaxă și de vocabular de specialitate, apoi alte câteva ore de traduceri bătând din picior și zâmbind. Dacă aș fi fost un personaj negativ dintr-un film vechi, mi-aș fi răsucit mustața subțire și aș fi râs în hohote, dar nu eram, și nici mustață nu aveam. Am dat din cap fără prea mare atenție chiar și în timp ce lucrarea mea de licență era corectată sau, mai bine spus, ciopârțită. Nu era vorba de faptul că aș fi fost proastă, dar am primit scrisoarea de confirmare fix în timp ce eram foarte concentrată asupra penultimului capitol din licență. Și odată ce am citit-o, nu mi-a mai păsat de critică literară, structură și cu atât mai puțin de Dante, Shakespeare și Joyce. Consecința a însemnat multe corecturi făcute cu pix roșu și multe sugestii făcute cu creionul. Dar nu conta, fiindcă eu eram în al nouălea cer.   
După mine, au urmat Carmen și Corina. Ca de obicei, Carmen nu avea simț critic, iar Corina era într-atât de critică încât avea impresia că nu mai avea nevoie de critică literară în lucrarea ei. Am ascultat puțin discuția dintre Carmen și Miss Christina și țin minte că m-a impresionat patosul cu care vorbea Carmen despre tema pastorală, în timp ce Corina mă amuza încercând să explice subtextul bisexual și homoerotic din nu știu ce roman. Cred că pur și simplu nu ne stătea niciuneia dintre noi capul la așa ceva.  
Singura persoană ceva mai responsabilă a fost Cassandra. Niciodată nu venea la adunări când eram și noi, așa că am rămas cu gura căscată toate trei atunci când Cass a intrat fără să bată la ușă. Avea părul prins într-un coc dezordonat (mai mult haotic), cămașa albă era pe jumătate desfăcută, îi aluneca de pe un umăr și avea un colț băgat în pantalonii negri de piele. Dacă vestimentația ei nu era un semn clar, atunci faptul că aproape s-a împiedicat de propriile picioare și că avea fața umflată confirmau că nu dormise deloc. A trântit un teanc de foi cât toată licența mea și a anunțat că acela era penultimul ei capitol în care dezbătea subiectul incestului sau ceva de genul ăsta. Aproape toată bucuria mea se risipise și începeam cu adevărat să mă simt proastă și inaptă. Dar măcar nu eram singura cu aceeași problemă.  
\- Ar trebui să o întreb dacă nu vrea să scrie și lucrarea mea, a oftat Carmen.  
\- Hai, nu e chiar atât de rea, a încurajat-o Nacho. Doar că trebuie să vezi problema din mai multe unghiuri.  
\- Te referi la subiectul meu sau la faptul ca voi pica?  
\- Nu o să pici! m-am răstit eu cât de încet am putut. O să stăm toate trei și o să discutăm subpunctele în așa fel încât să faci cea mai tare analiză.  
\- Plus că dacă nu îmi prea fac griji eu pentru mine, nu văd de ce ți-ai face tu.  
Corina avea dreptate, dar am preferat să tac.  
\- Nu sunt foarte sigură de nimic. Poate nu ar fi trebuit să vin la facultatea asta.  
Adevărul era că verișoara mea avea alte planuri, dar eu și Ștefan am convins-o să nu plece. Ironia a făcut ca el să fie cel care a plecat și ca eu să fiu cea care se chinuia să plece. De aceea am ezitat să îi dau vestea cea mare și am lăsat-o pe Nacho să încerce să îi ridice moralul.  
\- Pe bune? O să fim absolvente în câteva săptămâni și tu tocmai acum te gândești la așa ceva?  
\- Am un presentiment că ceva rău se va întâmpla. Mă apasă ceva în piept.  
\- E doar stresul de vină. O să vezi că totul o să fie bine. Nu e așa, Kitty?  
\- Da. Exact.  
\- Exact ce, Catrina?  
La naiba…  
\- Nimic, doamnă profesor, am zâmbit eu încurcată. Miss Christina și Cassandra se uitau la mine nedumerite. Până la urmă, Cass s-a ridicat de pe scaun și a plecat. Profa ne-a întrebat dacă mai avem nevoie de ceva, dar noi rămăsesem în sală doar fiindcă am văzut-o pe Cass. De în dată ce am ieșit, m-am uitat după ea și, din fericire, intrase în baie.  
\- Hei! am strigat eu speriind-o.  
\- Bună, răspunse fără pic de entuziasm. Măcar era o șansă mare ca lipsa de entuziasm să aibă legătură cu faptul că încerca să își aranjeze hainele.  
\- Vrei să vii cu noi la Bistro Milano?  
\- Mergem la Bistro Milano? Am auzit-o pe Corina șoptindu-i lui Carmen. Noi nu mergem niciodată acolo.  
\- Ăăă… nu, mulțumesc, m-a refuzat Cassandra.  
\- Bine atunci…  
Am stat puțin pe gânduri apoi am insistat să fac conversație.  
\- Nu te-am văzut la cursuri azi. Adică nu ai pierdut nimic esențial, dar tu nu lipsești de obicei.  
\- Am stat toată noaptea și ultimele ore ca să îmi termin capitolul. Nu am avut timp de nimic altceva.  
\- Atunci de ce nu vrei să mergem la Bistro Milano? Bem ceva, mâncăm niște paste și ne relaxăm.  
\- Nu știu ce să zic…  
\- Să nu-mi spui că te-am traumatizat ieri! râse Nacho.  
\- Pe bune acum… Sper că nu ai avut probleme cu părinții tăi  
\- Nu, a fost în regulă. Mama a comentat doar că ați venit în timpul ei de meditații, dar în rest a fost ok. Tata nici nu a observat că e lume în casă.  
\- Sigur nu vrei să îți fac cinste cu niște mâncare? Mi-a lăsat frățiorul meu mai mulți bani decât ar fi trebuit.  
Cassandra s-a mai uitat o dată în oglindă, apoi a ridicat din umeri oftând.  
\- Bine. Aș mânca niște pizza.  
Era amuzant cum am reușit să încăpem toate patru în broscuța bleu, dar și mai amuzant a fost să ieșim din ea. Bistro Milano era situat pe o străduță din orașul vechi, ceea ce însemna că locul era la fel de strâmt ca și în restul orașului, doar că era piatră cubică pe jos și mai multe statui și stâlpi peste tot. Ne-am ales o masă la etaj, unde puteam vedea marea (deși nu foarte clar fiindcă se întunecase), apoi am comandat ceva de băut și câte o pizza.  
\- Și ce mai spui? am încercat eu să fac conversație. Nu m-am așteptat să te văd azi la întâlnirea cu Miss Christina.  
\- Mda… adevărul e că nu mai aveam altă zi disponibilă. Mai am niște ore de practică pe care trebuie să le fac până săptămâna viitoare.  
\- Ah, da! a oftat dramatic Carmen. Și eu mai am destule. Am făcut câteva la un birou, dar nu mi-a plăcut. Eram practic sclava lor.  
\- Cred și eu, pufni Corina. Doar Rebecca era supervizorul tău. V-am spus că e o scorpie malefică.  
Nu aveam chef iar de vechea poveste nici din gura Corinei, nici din cea a lui Carmen. O detestam pe Rebecca Murat pur și simplu fiindcă auzeam mereu de ea.  
\- Până la urmă ce ai de gând să faci? am întrebat-o pe Corina. Tot mai vrei să o dai în vileag?  
\- Da, normal. Cass, ai reușit să faci rost de date?  
\- Am uitat, zise sorbind din ceaiul cu gheață. Dar nu e greu să găsesc orice informație.  
Și zicând asta, și-a scos telefonul din buzunarul paltonului și a tastat ceva.  
\- Am intrat pe un cont de al tatălui meu. O să fac printscreen și o să îți trimit tot ce te-ar putea ajuta.  
\- Mulțumesc mult! ...Gata! Am primit. Așa… ce aș putea să fac acum? Să mă duc direct la ei acasă sau să îi trimit ceva anonim?  
Puteam să mi-o imaginez pe Corina ducându-se într-un pardesiu și cu ochelari de soare care să îi acopere toată fața. Întrebarea era dacă se ducea să spargă geamuri sau să îi plătească cu aceeași monedă și să îl seducă pe domnul Murat. O credeam în stare de amândouă, așa că le-am convins pe fete să o facem pe Corina să fie cât mai detașată de tot ce urma. Iar asta însemna o anonimă.  
\- Ce să îi scriu?  
\- Domnule Murat, soția vă înșală cu asistentul ei. Scurt și la obiect.  
\- Prea scurt, K!  
\- Ce zici de „Domnule Murat, cu regret vă spun că soția dumneavoastră iubită, mama celor trei copii minunați pe care îi aveți, trăiește o adevărată aventură amoroasă cu asistentul ei, Marco.”  
Am preferat să nu mă bag, dar tot am rămas mască la ce a zis verișoara mea. Nu o credeam atât de conspiratoare.  
\- Mai bagă și ceva înflorituri, a început până și Cassandra. Nu contează că nu sunt adevărate. Spune-i că soția plănuiește să îi ia copiii și casa, chiar toți banii. Vrea să îi distrugă munca de o viață și totul pentru un băiețaș pe care l-a plătit din buzunarul lui și căruia i-a oferit tot sprijinul și îndrumarea.  
\- Cass, te respect tot mai mult, dacă vrei să știi.  
\- Ok, ai mai scris chestii de genul acesta sau ai imaginația bogată? am întrebat-o eu surprinsă.  
Cassandra a râs relaxată, ceea ce era o premieră.  
\- Am fost și eu elevă, iar faptul că în liceu am fost fata nouă, a fost destul de amuzant. Nimeni nu mă bănuia pe mine.  
\- Stai, tu nu ai făcut liceul aici?  
A mai mușcat din pizza ei cu pui și jalapeños și a râs din nou.  
\- Scuze, mi-am adus aminte niște chestii din liceu. Ăăă… nu. Părinții mei au plecat din țară și am fost nevoită să mă mut la bunicii mei. Oraș nou, liceu nou… După au făcut cu rândul. Pleca mama șase luni sau un an, dar stătea tata sau pleca el și stătea mama. S-au întors de tot înainte de bacalaureat. Am terminat liceul acolo, dar după a trebuit să ne întoarce, aici și să mă înscriu la facultate tot aici.  
\- Și care a fost faza cu anonimele? am insistat eu.  
\- Am auzit că foștii mei colegi făceau asta la liceu aici. Adunam informații, iar ăn momentul în care persoanele respective mă deranjau, le făceam publice. Bine… nu a fost dat nimeni afară din casă sau școală. Erau banalități de tipul: iubitul unei colege ieșea cu alte fete. Tâmpenii de copii proști.  
\- Ar fi trebuit să facem și noi asta la mine la liceu, râse Corina, dar probabil nu ar fi fost tocmai în avantajul meu. Eram o pramatie și un coșmar pentru toată lumea.  
\- Nu aș fi zis, am pufnit eu ironică.  
\- Mda, cred că ar fi fost interesant și dacă la voi era așa ceva. Poate Catrina nu ar mai fi fost o scârbă nesuferită.  
Ok. Nu mă așteptam să mi-o spună în față.  
Fetele au râs – au crezut că glumește – dar eu mi-am dat seama că era serioasă și că întinsesem coarda din nou. Era ciudat, dar parcă ceva îmi spunea că o merita, că făcuse ceva pentru care nu aș fi iertat-o niciodată. Desigur, putea fi numai imaginația mea sau presimțeam deja că ceva urma să ne pună într-o situație de tot rahatul.  
\- Ah, scuze…  
Telefonul lui Cass tot suna și ea îl tot ignora, dar devenise deranjant. Până la urma a trebuit să răspundă.  
\- Da? …Sunt la masă. Știu că… uite ce e… Chiar am uitat! Pa, Tim!  
\- Deci chiar ieși cu Tim? am întrebat-o după ce i-a închis telefonul în nas.  
\- Nu tocmai. Adică mai ieșim ca prietenii, dar nu sunt împreună.   
\- Serios? făcu Nacho ochii mari. Nu e iubitul tău?  
\- Nu?  
\- Cine naiba este Tim? a izbucnit Carmen confuză.  
\- A fost cu noi la facultate, dar acum repetă anul doi.  
\- Nu îmi aduc aminte de el.  
\- Bărbos și musculos. Unul dintre cei zece băieți din grupa noastră.  
Carmen a ridicat din umeri neimpresionată, așa că am continuat.  
\- Ceea ce nu știu este care e faza. Nu sunt la curent cu relația dintre Tim și Cass.  
\- Nu e nicio relație.  
\- Nu asta spune el, râse Corina. De fapt, cred că toată lumea știe cum te-ai ținut după el ca să te bage în seamă.  
\- Ce am făcut?  
Cassandra părea că mai avea puțin și urma să pocnească pe cineva.  
\- A mai spus și că te-a acceptat, fiindcă ești mereu disponibilă. Apoi au mai urmat multe detalii… intime.  
\- Intime? spuse pe un ton ridicat. Despre mine sau…?  
\- Nu despre tine, ci despre ce faceți voi în dormitor. Pentru o persoană atât de tăcută, m-ai întrecut și pe mine la…  
\- Nu am făcut nimic cu el! Nici măcar nu îmi place de el! E simpatic și țin la el, dar nu îl vreau în sensul ăla.  
Îmi părea rău de ea. Sigur, una este să se afle detalii intime adevărate și alta este să se răspândească zvonuri neadevărate. Cred că în sinea ei se punea în locul celor pe care îi atacase în liceu, dar nu era acelaşi lucru. Ce e în liceu, rămâne în liceu și în traumele emoționale de după. Ce e în facultate ajunge la profesori, rude, viitori colegi de muncă și șefi. Faptul că o fată s-a culcat cu un tip nu e motiv de rușine, dar faptul că astfel de bărbați vorbeau cu toată lumea și o făceau în așa fel încât să afle și mai multă lume era ceva abuziv. Nu era un secret între prieteni. Era ceva de care ipocriții se foloseau ca să pară mai presus de ceilalți și ceva care părea să dea dreptul unor indivizi asupra corpului unei femei, fiindcă în ochii lor ea era o târfă.   
\- Ticălosul!  
\- Vrei să te ajutăm să i-o plătești? zâmbi răutăcios Corina.  
\- Nu avem cu ce.  
\- Trebuie să știi ceva ce ar putea fi folosit împotriva lui! Ceva mic pe care îl transformăm într-o minciună mare, așa cum a făcut el.  
Corina a aruncat șervețelul mototolit în farfuria specială de lasagna, apoi s-a uitat la noi. Aștepta aprobare sau sugestii?  
Am început să mă uita la mobila simplă și la pereții văruiți în alb și bleu de care erau atârnate rame cu peisaje din Milano schițate în creion. Toată situația era stânjenitoare. Am vrut să mă revanșez față de Cass pentru toată tărășenia de sâmbătă, dar nu reușisem decât să o bag în ceva urât. Devenise dintr-o potențială rivală o simplă înlocuitoare a lui Selen. Și deși îmi era greu să recunosc atunci, ea nu era Selen și nici nu intenționa să fie. Oricât încercam să fac lucrurile să meargă și să creez ultimile amintiri din facultate, trecutul era tot ce ne mai rămăsese. De aceea, am tras aer adânc în piept și am făcut marele anunț de care aproape uitasem.  
\- Am fost acceptată pentru un program de master în Scoția!  
Felicitările și uralele m-au făcut să mă simt apreciată, dar deși zâmbeam și râdeam, îmi venea să plâng. Nu erau emoțiile, ci faptul că îmi dădeam seama ce lăsam în urmă. Nu era vorba despre ce fusese în trecut, ci despre ce ar fi putut fi și ce am ratat. În acel moment m-am uitat la Cassandra și am înțeles ce înseamnă să conștientizezi că timpul trece pe lângă tine și tu nu ai nici o putere. De aceea am și strâns-o mai tare în brațe atunci când a venit rândul ei să mă felicite.  
\- Iartă-mă, i-am șoptit la ureche, deși nu aveam niciun motiv să îmi cer iertare sau… cred că tocmai de aceea am și făcut-o.


	7. Trecutul e tot ce ne-a mai rămas

De îndată ce am văzut cuvintele „sunteți acceptată”, în acea dimineață, am știut că nimic nu avea să mai conteze o bună perioadă de timp. Am trecut prin ore de sintaxă și de vocabular de specialitate, apoi alte câteva ore de traduceri bătând din picior și zâmbind. Dacă aș fi fost un personaj negativ dintr-un film vechi, mi-aș fi răsucit mustața subțire și aș fi râs în hohote, dar nu eram, și nici mustață nu aveam. Am dat din cap fără prea mare atenție chiar și în timp ce lucrarea mea de licență era corectată sau, mai bine spus, ciopârțită. Nu era vorba de faptul că aș fi fost proastă, dar am primit scrisoarea de confirmare fix în timp ce eram foarte concentrată asupra penultimului capitol din licență. Și odată ce am citit-o, nu mi-a mai păsat de critică literară, structură și cu atât mai puțin de Dante, Shakespeare și Joyce. Consecința a însemnat multe corecturi făcute cu pix roșu și multe sugestii făcute cu creionul. Dar nu conta, fiindcă eu eram în al nouălea cer.   
După mine, au urmat Carmen și Corina. Ca de obicei, Carmen nu avea simț critic, iar Corina era într-atât de critică încât avea impresia că nu mai avea nevoie de critică literară în lucrarea ei. Am ascultat puțin discuția dintre Carmen și Miss Christina și țin minte că m-a impresionat patosul cu care vorbea Carmen despre tema pastorală, în timp ce Corina mă amuza încercând să explice subtextul bisexual și homoerotic din nu știu ce roman. Cred că pur și simplu nu ne stătea niciuneia dintre noi capul la așa ceva.  
Singura persoană ceva mai responsabilă a fost Cassandra. Niciodată nu venea la adunări când eram și noi, așa că am rămas cu gura căscată toate trei atunci când Cass a intrat fără să bată la ușă. Avea părul prins într-un coc dezordonat (mai mult haotic), cămașa albă era pe jumătate desfăcută, îi aluneca de pe un umăr și avea un colț băgat în pantalonii negri de piele. Dacă vestimentația ei nu era un semn clar, atunci faptul că aproape s-a împiedicat de propriile picioare și că avea fața umflată confirmau că nu dormise deloc. A trântit un teanc de foi cât toată licența mea și a anunțat că acela era penultimul ei capitol în care dezbătea subiectul incestului sau ceva de genul ăsta. Aproape toată bucuria mea se risipise și începeam cu adevărat să mă simt proastă și inaptă. Dar măcar nu eram singura cu aceeași problemă.  
\- Ar trebui să o întreb dacă nu vrea să scrie și lucrarea mea, a oftat Carmen.  
\- Hai, nu e chiar atât de rea, a încurajat-o Nacho. Doar că trebuie să vezi problema din mai multe unghiuri.  
\- Te referi la subiectul meu sau la faptul ca voi pica?  
\- Nu o să pici! m-am răstit eu cât de încet am putut. O să stăm toate trei și o să discutăm subpunctele în așa fel încât să faci cea mai tare analiză.  
\- Plus că dacă nu îmi prea fac griji eu pentru mine, nu văd de ce ți-ai face tu.  
Corina avea dreptate, dar am preferat să tac.  
\- Nu sunt foarte sigură de nimic. Poate nu ar fi trebuit să vin la facultatea asta.  
Adevărul era că verișoara mea avea alte planuri, dar eu și Ștefan am convins-o să nu plece. Ironia a făcut ca el să fie cel care a plecat și ca eu să fiu cea care se chinuia să plece. De aceea am ezitat să îi dau vestea cea mare și am lăsat-o pe Nacho să încerce să îi ridice moralul.  
\- Pe bune? O să fim absolvente în câteva săptămâni și tu tocmai acum te gândești la așa ceva?  
\- Am un presentiment că ceva rău se va întâmpla. Mă apasă ceva în piept.  
\- E doar stresul de vină. O să vezi că totul o să fie bine. Nu e așa, Kitty?  
\- Da. Exact.  
\- Exact ce, Catrina?  
La naiba…  
\- Nimic, doamnă profesor, am zâmbit eu încurcată. Miss Christina și Cassandra se uitau la mine nedumerite. Până la urmă, Cass s-a ridicat de pe scaun și a plecat. Profa ne-a întrebat dacă mai avem nevoie de ceva, dar noi rămăsesem în sală doar fiindcă am văzut-o pe Cass. De în dată ce am ieșit, m-am uitat după ea și, din fericire, intrase în baie.  
\- Hei! am strigat eu speriind-o.  
\- Bună, răspunse fără pic de entuziasm. Măcar era o șansă mare ca lipsa de entuziasm să aibă legătură cu faptul că încerca să își aranjeze hainele.  
\- Vrei să vii cu noi la Bistro Milano?  
\- Mergem la Bistro Milano? Am auzit-o pe Corina șoptindu-i lui Carmen. Noi nu mergem niciodată acolo.  
\- Ăăă… nu, mulțumesc, m-a refuzat Cassandra.  
\- Bine atunci…  
Am stat puțin pe gânduri apoi am insistat să fac conversație.  
\- Nu te-am văzut la cursuri azi. Adică nu ai pierdut nimic esențial, dar tu nu lipsești de obicei.  
\- Am stat toată noaptea și ultimele ore ca să îmi termin capitolul. Nu am avut timp de nimic altceva.  
\- Atunci de ce nu vrei să mergem la Bistro Milano? Bem ceva, mâncăm niște paste și ne relaxăm.  
\- Nu știu ce să zic…  
\- Să nu-mi spui că te-am traumatizat ieri! râse Nacho.  
\- Pe bune acum… Sper că nu ai avut probleme cu părinții tăi  
\- Nu, a fost în regulă. Mama a comentat doar că ați venit în timpul ei de meditații, dar în rest a fost ok. Tata nici nu a observat că e lume în casă.  
\- Sigur nu vrei să îți fac cinste cu niște mâncare? Mi-a lăsat frățiorul meu mai mulți bani decât ar fi trebuit.  
Cassandra s-a mai uitat o dată în oglindă, apoi a ridicat din umeri oftând.  
\- Bine. Aș mânca niște pizza.  
Era amuzant cum am reușit să încăpem toate patru în broscuța bleu, dar și mai amuzant a fost să ieșim din ea. Bistro Milano era situat pe o străduță din orașul vechi, ceea ce însemna că locul era la fel de strâmt ca și în restul orașului, doar că era piatră cubică pe jos și mai multe statui și stâlpi peste tot. Ne-am ales o masă la etaj, unde puteam vedea marea (deși nu foarte clar fiindcă se întunecase), apoi am comandat ceva de băut și câte o pizza.  
\- Și ce mai spui? am încercat eu să fac conversație. Nu m-am așteptat să te văd azi la întâlnirea cu Miss Christina.  
\- Mda… adevărul e că nu mai aveam altă zi disponibilă. Mai am niște ore de practică pe care trebuie să le fac până săptămâna viitoare.  
\- Ah, da! a oftat dramatic Carmen. Și eu mai am destule. Am făcut câteva la un birou, dar nu mi-a plăcut. Eram practic sclava lor.  
\- Cred și eu, pufni Corina. Doar Rebecca era supervizorul tău. V-am spus că e o scorpie malefică.  
Nu aveam chef iar de vechea poveste nici din gura Corinei, nici din cea a lui Carmen. O detestam pe Rebecca Murat pur și simplu fiindcă auzeam mereu de ea.  
\- Până la urmă ce ai de gând să faci? am întrebat-o pe Corina. Tot mai vrei să o dai în vileag?  
\- Da, normal. Cass, ai reușit să faci rost de date?  
\- Am uitat, zise sorbind din ceaiul cu gheață. Dar nu e greu să găsesc orice informație.  
Și zicând asta, și-a scos telefonul din buzunarul paltonului și a tastat ceva.  
\- Am intrat pe un cont de al tatălui meu. O să fac printscreen și o să îți trimit tot ce te-ar putea ajuta.  
\- Mulțumesc mult! ...Gata! Am primit. Așa… ce aș putea să fac acum? Să mă duc direct la ei acasă sau să îi trimit ceva anonim?  
Puteam să mi-o imaginez pe Corina ducându-se într-un pardesiu și cu ochelari de soare care să îi acopere toată fața. Întrebarea era dacă se ducea să spargă geamuri sau să îi plătească cu aceeași monedă și să îl seducă pe domnul Murat. O credeam în stare de amândouă, așa că le-am convins pe fete să o facem pe Corina să fie cât mai detașată de tot ce urma. Iar asta însemna o anonimă.  
\- Ce să îi scriu?  
\- Domnule Murat, soția vă înșală cu asistentul ei. Scurt și la obiect.  
\- Prea scurt, K!  
\- Ce zici de „Domnule Murat, cu regret vă spun că soția dumneavoastră iubită, mama celor trei copii minunați pe care îi aveți, trăiește o adevărată aventură amoroasă cu asistentul ei, Marco.”  
Am preferat să nu mă bag, dar tot am rămas mască la ce a zis verișoara mea. Nu o credeam atât de conspiratoare.  
\- Mai bagă și ceva înflorituri, a început până și Cassandra. Nu contează că nu sunt adevărate. Spune-i că soția plănuiește să îi ia copiii și casa, chiar toți banii. Vrea să îi distrugă munca de o viață și totul pentru un băiețaș pe care l-a plătit din buzunarul lui și căruia i-a oferit tot sprijinul și îndrumarea.  
\- Cass, te respect tot mai mult, dacă vrei să știi.  
\- Ok, ai mai scris chestii de genul acesta sau ai imaginația bogată? am întrebat-o eu surprinsă.  
Cassandra a râs relaxată, ceea ce era o premieră.  
\- Am fost și eu elevă, iar faptul că în liceu am fost fata nouă, a fost destul de amuzant. Nimeni nu mă bănuia pe mine.  
\- Stai, tu nu ai făcut liceul aici?  
A mai mușcat din pizza ei cu pui și jalapeños și a râs din nou.  
\- Scuze, mi-am adus aminte niște chestii din liceu. Ăăă… nu. Părinții mei au plecat din țară și am fost nevoită să mă mut la bunicii mei. Oraș nou, liceu nou… După au făcut cu rândul. Pleca mama șase luni sau un an, dar stătea tata sau pleca el și stătea mama. S-au întors de tot înainte de bacalaureat. Am terminat liceul acolo, dar după a trebuit să ne întoarce, aici și să mă înscriu la facultate tot aici.  
\- Și care a fost faza cu anonimele? am insistat eu.  
\- Am auzit că foștii mei colegi făceau asta la liceu aici. Adunam informații, iar ăn momentul în care persoanele respective mă deranjau, le făceam publice. Bine… nu a fost dat nimeni afară din casă sau școală. Erau banalități de tipul: iubitul unei colege ieșea cu alte fete. Tâmpenii de copii proști.  
\- Ar fi trebuit să facem și noi asta la mine la liceu, râse Corina, dar probabil nu ar fi fost tocmai în avantajul meu. Eram o pramatie și un coșmar pentru toată lumea.  
\- Nu aș fi zis, am pufnit eu ironică.  
\- Mda, cred că ar fi fost interesant și dacă la voi era așa ceva. Poate Catrina nu ar mai fi fost o scârbă nesuferită.  
Ok. Nu mă așteptam să mi-o spună în față.  
Fetele au râs – au crezut că glumește – dar eu mi-am dat seama că era serioasă și că întinsesem coarda din nou. Era ciudat, dar parcă ceva îmi spunea că o merita, că făcuse ceva pentru care nu aș fi iertat-o niciodată. Desigur, putea fi numai imaginația mea sau presimțeam deja că ceva urma să ne pună într-o situație de tot rahatul.  
\- Ah, scuze…  
Telefonul lui Cass tot suna și ea îl tot ignora, dar devenise deranjant. Până la urma a trebuit să răspundă.  
\- Da? …Sunt la masă. Știu că… uite ce e… Chiar am uitat! Pa, Tim!  
\- Deci chiar ieși cu Tim? am întrebat-o după ce i-a închis telefonul în nas.  
\- Nu tocmai. Adică mai ieșim ca prietenii, dar nu sunt împreună.   
\- Serios? făcu Nacho ochii mari. Nu e iubitul tău?  
\- Nu?  
\- Cine naiba este Tim? a izbucnit Carmen confuză.  
\- A fost cu noi la facultate, dar acum repetă anul doi.  
\- Nu îmi aduc aminte de el.  
\- Bărbos și musculos. Unul dintre cei zece băieți din grupa noastră.  
Carmen a ridicat din umeri neimpresionată, așa că am continuat.  
\- Ceea ce nu știu este care e faza. Nu sunt la curent cu relația dintre Tim și Cass.  
\- Nu e nicio relație.  
\- Nu asta spune el, râse Corina. De fapt, cred că toată lumea știe cum te-ai ținut după el ca să te bage în seamă.  
\- Ce am făcut?  
Cassandra părea că mai avea puțin și urma să pocnească pe cineva.  
\- A mai spus și că te-a acceptat, fiindcă ești mereu disponibilă. Apoi au mai urmat multe detalii… intime.  
\- Intime? spuse pe un ton ridicat. Despre mine sau…?  
\- Nu despre tine, ci despre ce faceți voi în dormitor. Pentru o persoană atât de tăcută, m-ai întrecut și pe mine la…  
\- Nu am făcut nimic cu el! Nici măcar nu îmi place de el! E simpatic și țin la el, dar nu îl vreau în sensul ăla.  
Îmi părea rău de ea. Sigur, una este să se afle detalii intime adevărate și alta este să se răspândească zvonuri neadevărate. Cred că în sinea ei se punea în locul celor pe care îi atacase în liceu, dar nu era acelaşi lucru. Ce e în liceu, rămâne în liceu și în traumele emoționale de după. Ce e în facultate ajunge la profesori, rude, viitori colegi de muncă și șefi. Faptul că o fată s-a culcat cu un tip nu e motiv de rușine, dar faptul că astfel de bărbați vorbeau cu toată lumea și o făceau în așa fel încât să afle și mai multă lume era ceva abuziv. Nu era un secret între prieteni. Era ceva de care ipocriții se foloseau ca să pară mai presus de ceilalți și ceva care părea să dea dreptul unor indivizi asupra corpului unei femei, fiindcă în ochii lor ea era o târfă.   
\- Ticălosul!  
\- Vrei să te ajutăm să i-o plătești? zâmbi răutăcios Corina.  
\- Nu avem cu ce.  
\- Trebuie să știi ceva ce ar putea fi folosit împotriva lui! Ceva mic pe care îl transformăm într-o minciună mare, așa cum a făcut el.  
Corina a aruncat șervețelul mototolit în farfuria specială de lasagna, apoi s-a uitat la noi. Aștepta aprobare sau sugestii?  
Am început să mă uita la mobila simplă și la pereții văruiți în alb și bleu de care erau atârnate rame cu peisaje din Milano schițate în creion. Toată situația era stânjenitoare. Am vrut să mă revanșez față de Cass pentru toată tărășenia de sâmbătă, dar nu reușisem decât să o bag în ceva urât. Devenise dintr-o potențială rivală o simplă înlocuitoare a lui Selen. Și deși îmi era greu să recunosc atunci, ea nu era Selen și nici nu intenționa să fie. Oricât încercam să fac lucrurile să meargă și să creez ultimile amintiri din facultate, trecutul era tot ce ne mai rămăsese. De aceea, am tras aer adânc în piept și am făcut marele anunț de care aproape uitasem.  
\- Am fost acceptată pentru un program de master în Scoția!  
Felicitările și uralele m-au făcut să mă simt apreciată, dar deși zâmbeam și râdeam, îmi venea să plâng. Nu erau emoțiile, ci faptul că îmi dădeam seama ce lăsam în urmă. Nu era vorba despre ce fusese în trecut, ci despre ce ar fi putut fi și ce am ratat. În acel moment m-am uitat la Cassandra și am înțeles ce înseamnă să conștientizezi că timpul trece pe lângă tine și tu nu ai nici o putere. De aceea am și strâns-o mai tare în brațe atunci când a venit rândul ei să mă felicite.  
\- Iartă-mă, i-am șoptit la ureche, deși nu aveam niciun motiv să îmi cer iertare sau… cred că tocmai de aceea am și făcut-o.


End file.
